Rebuilding Phantom
by DarkKing1
Summary: Sam and Tucker are forced to move away with no connection to Danny, and Jazz goes to college in another state. Danny is alone and mute in school. No one can get him to respond or smile. So, in order to cheer him up, someone steps out of line. Will he finally cheer up and smile, or will he ignore everyone forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my second story. Hopefully you all will like it. Please read the Author's notes. They help a lot.**

* * *

><p>"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND I WILL GAIN MY BOXY VENGEANCE OF DOOM!" Box ghost said from a metal soup can.<p>

"Sure you will." Danny said sarcastically. He was very tired, Skulker had come back for another rematch, Box ghost came three times, Ember came and attacked him, Spectra tried to make him miserable, and Klemper wanted a friend.

He made his way to the Nasty Burger, so that he could get something to eat that didn't fight back. He found his friends sitting in their usual booth. He ordered a burger and some fries and sat down when Sam and Tucker started fighting, again.

"Meat all the time is bad for you Tuck!" Sam exclaimed.

Salads and fruits all the time is bad for you Sam!" Tucker shouted.

"Salads are better than fattening meat!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

"You're just jealous of my meat streak!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Danny had to face-palm. His friends were starting to act like children. After a few more minutes of fighting, he had enough and took a fruit off of Sam's tray and a burger off of Tucker's tray and started eating them, much to his friends dismay.

"Hey!" They said in perfect unison. Danny got a idea that could be payback

"Lovebirds." Their faces were priceless! Sam was blushing, from rage or embarrassment he couldn't tell, with her mouth gaping, and Tucker had a horrid look on his face, like he'd seen a ghost. Danny couldn't help himself, and stating laughing at his friends faces.

Tucker was the first to respond,"Dude, that was not funny!"

"Yes it was." Danny countered.

Sam had enough,"I'm out." She said as she got up and walked out. Danny started to say 'sorry' when she walked out. Tucker decided to leave too, leaving Danny to the food.

"Later man."

Since his friends left, Danny got up and got a fruit and burger for Jazz and left.

* * *

><p>Sam was walking home mumbling to herself.<p>

"Stupid Danny, why would he call me and Tucker 'lovebirds'. It's just wrong."

When Sam got home, she saw a moving truck on her driveway. She rushed inside and found tons of boxes and a bare house, with no couch, T.V, or anything on the floor except boxes. _No. _She ran to her room and found her parents waiting for her.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"We have been thinking about this for awhile, and... there's no easy way to say this-"Sam's dad, Jeremy, was cut off.

"Then let me say it, Samantha, we're moving." Pamela, Sam's mother, said without hesitiation.

Sam could only get out,"WHAT!?"

"We're leaving this god awful town tonight."

"I can still talk to Danny over the computer, right?"

"No! You will not talk to that trouble making boy. If you do, we'll take away whatever you used to talk to him." Pamela stated,"You can go say goodbye to him now, but we are leaving,and if I don't see you in the limo, I will hunt you down myself!"

* * *

><p>When Tucker got home, he didn't smell his mom's cooking, which was weird because she would be cooking. He looked around the house, ignoring the amount of boxes everywhere, and the fact that his T.V. and couch was gone. When he got to his room, he found his parents standing where his bed would be.<p>

"Mom, why aren't you cooking your famous meatloaf?" He asked.

"Because, I won't have time to make it." His mom said.

"Why?"

His dad answered,"Because we're moving" Tucker's reality came down as he noticed all the boxes downstairs, the missing T.V. and couch as well as his missing bed. At the rate they were going, he'd be out of Amity by 9:00.

Tucker got past his shock and shouted,"WHAT?!"

"We know tha this is a big day, but with the ghost, it's too dangerous to stay in the town any more."

"What about Danny Phantom?" Tucker said, trying to find a reason to stay.

"With what the Fentons say, he'll eventually show his true colors and terrorize the town too."

"But-"

"No buts, we're leaving to leave tonight."

"Can I chat with Danny online?"

"No. You have been using you're PDA a lot lately. So when we move, you're leaving everything here."

"NO!"

* * *

><p>When Danny got home, he called,"JAZZ, I GOT A SNACK. WHERE ARE YOU?"<p>

"IN MY ROOM." She called after a moment. When Danny got to his sister's room, she was packing up all of her clothes and personal items.

"Why are you packing up?" Jazz pointed to a calendar on her wall, which had a circled date that read,'College begins'

"Oh." He said,"Here's that 'snack' I told you about." he handed her the burger and fruit.

"At least you won't have to fight what mom makes tonight." Danny and his sister laughed at that. Afterward Danny became quiet.

"Don't worry Danny. I'm sure that you will live without me. You still have Sam and Tucker." He nodded and gave Jazz a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I know." At that moment, knocking was heard on the door.

"I'LL GET IT." A booming voice sounded through the house. When the door opened, Sam and Tucker ran into the house and bumped into Danny. Maddie came up from the lab to see what was going on.

Once they got up, Sam and Tucker said what was on their minds,"WE'RE MOVING!" Everyone in the house froze. Jack and Maddie knew that Sam and Tucker were Danny's friends since preschool. Now they won't see each other except on a computer screen. Jazz froze because she was wrong. Danny froze because everyone who knew his secret would be gone. Team Phantom would be disbanding. This information was too much to handle. His lifelong friends would be leaving, and his sister would be leaving. He would have no friends and he wouldn't see his sister too much. The world started spinning, and he knew no more.

When Danny blacked out, everyone went into a frenzy. Maddie and Jack got him upstairs, Jazz went to get a cup of water, and Sam and Tucker went with Danny's parents. Jazz came up with the water and splashed it on Danny's face. He woke up with a grim expression.

"We can still video chat, right?" he asked. Sam and Tucker looked down and shook their heads. Now he wouldn't see them at all. He pulled them into a hug, when they started to leave. No one would forget this day, the day Danny became alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the prologue of my second story. I'm working on another story, but it won't come out until this one is done. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: Latest Discovery

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Two months. Two months ago, Team Phantom disbanded. Two months ago, Danny lost everyone who knew his secret. He stopped talking and ignored everyone. Now he is in Mr. Lancer's class, writing notes. Ignoring the stares that were given to him. The lunch bell rang and everyone in the class packed up and left.<p>

Mr. Lancer, himself, couldn't believe that The Danny Fenton, great enigma, most troublesome student, and 'most likely to fail high school' was keeping up in his classes. He doing as good as his sister, if not better! Sadly all it took was the lost of his best friends and sister.

The bald teacher couldn't look Danny in the eyes after the first day of school in tenth grade. Everyone that day had expected Danny to come late, looking like he fought a grizzly bear. Imagine their surprise whe he walked in looking clean, but alone. Whenever anyone talked to him, he never responded. He ignored them. All of them. Mikey even tried, but came back shaking, badly, and saying,"That's... Not... Danny." Since then, everyone avoided Danny.

Mr. Lancer sighed. Daniel was a good kid. He was just destined to have a bad future. Now he turned it around. If only Lancer knew that Danny stopped ghost fighting normally.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the lunchroom chatted about, occasionally looking at the lone boy. The popular table was having their own conversation.<p>

"I saw this new fashion-designer dress in a magazine. I'm going to ask my Papa if I could get it." Paulina said. Star just nodded, not really listening. She kept glancing at a lonely Danny.

Paulina noticed,"Why do you keep looking at Freaky Fenton?"

"Look at him. He's basically miserable. He has no friends anymore, and I heard that he trusted his sister more than his own parents." Star said,"He needs something that will make his life interesting again."

"Got it." Paulina had a devilish smile,"Dash, can you go rough up Fenton?"

"With pleasure." Dash got up and walked over to Danny. Star looked at Paulina like she was crazy. _Not what I mean't._

"Hey Fentina. Heard that you are miserable. So I'm here to make you even more miserabler." Dash picked up Danny by the shoulders. Everyone looked at them.

"Come on Fentonail. Look me in the eyes when I wail on you." Danny kept his eyes hidden behind his bangs. Dash got angry. He pulled back his fist and let it fly. Everyone held a breath. He didn't hit face like he was supposed to, instead he hit an open palm that belonged to Danny. Everyone was shell shocked. His hand came out of nowhere! Danny showed no emotions when he did it too. Dash took his fist and tried again, only to be met with the same results. Dash let go of him and tried to punch him rapidly. Each punch never made it to Danny cause he started to dodge all of them. Infuriated, Dash backed up and charged Danny. Danny sidestepped and stuck his foot out. Dash tripped and fell. He looked to where he last saw Danny only to find that he was gone.

Everyone looked around for him but no one could find any evidence of where he had gone. Star looked at the table where Danny sat, only to find nothing that showed that he ate there. No lunch. No wrappers. No anything!

"What just happened?" Star asked out loud.

"Let's see: Danny was eating, Dash went to beat him up, he blocked every punch Dash threw, he tripped Dash and disappeared." Nathan said.

Someone came back outside and saw Dash on the ground and asked,"What happened here?"

* * *

><p>Danny was found in science when lunch was over. The rest of the day went as normal. Class, break, class. When the dismissal bell rang, Danny went to his locker to put his books up.<p>

The locker door slammed shut, causing everyone to look at the source. Danny turned to see Dash again.

"Where you going, Fenturd? I was about to give you a rematch." Dash smirked as he held a fist close to Danny's face. Danny said nothing, or even acknowledged him. Danny turned and walked to the door. Dash was outraged. Nobody ignores Dash Baxter, not even his punching bag.

Dash roared down the hallway, about to give Danny a piece of his mind, or what was left of it. Just as he was about to reach him, Danny sidestepped and tripped him again. Dash got back up and took a swing at Danny. Danny dodged it and the cafeteria scene started all over again. Dash threw punches that Danny dodged. After two minutes, Dash stopped allowing Danny to walk past him. Dash was too exhausted to beat up Danny, while Danny didn't break a sweat.

As Danny reached the door, he was twisted around and a punch met his face. Dash smirked. Fenton was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Dash readied his fist as Danny got up. He aimed a punch where a bruise was forming Danny's face. Danny moved, but Dash hit something, Star. The quarter back was in shock. He punched an A-lister. He felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around, and got knocked out by Danny. Now everyone was in shock. Fenton beat Dash with one hit!

Danny ignored the stares and held out his hand to Star, who saw what happened. She took it and Danny pulled her up, a little too hard. Star was pulled and hit his chest. She had to hold a gasp. Fenton had a good build. Not as big as Dash's, but big enough to hide it.

"Thanks." Star was still baffled. Danny had don nothing but blocking and dodging, untill she got hit, and he was muscular. Danny nodded in response, turned and left the school. Leaving Star with the idea of telling Paulina everything, including what she just found out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Friendly Talk

**A/N: Bad news. I am not going to be updating as fast as I can. This story might go on a quick hiatus. My dad took my computer. This was done on his IPad while he was gone. I'm sneaky. :p**

* * *

><p>Paulina was walking home, pretending to admire a boy.<p>

"Hi Mama, Hi Papa. I'll be up in my room." She said. After a minute, Star rushed in.

"Paulina, you are not going to believe this!"

"What, and why are you hurt?" Paulina stated, noticing the bruise on Star's cheek.

"Dash and Fenton had a fight, but Fenton never hit back."

"Is it because he punches like a girl?" The cheerleader snickered.

"No, he didn't bother to try and punch. He kept blocking and dodging. It was until I got hit, that he did something."

"What did he do?" Paulina said, interested in where this story was going.

"He knocked Dash out, with one hit!"

"You are not serious."

"Yes I am. Ask anybody who was there."

"Fenton can't be strong. He doesn't have muscles."

"But-"

"I have an idea to see if you're telling the truth. I'll charm a boy into telling me. Better yet, I'll charm Fenton into telling me." This made Star flinch on the inside. She got a glimpse of Fenton's eyes and almost flinched at them. But maybe Paulina deserved it.

"Whatever. When he finished with Dash, he helped me up, and I found out why he wears bagging clothes."

"Cause it's an awful fashion statement, coming from a freak?"

"No." Star sometimes wondered why she was still Paulina's 'friend',"It's to hide his-" She was interrupted by a loud crash outside. They looked out of the window to see Danny Phantom fighting a ghost in a mechanical suit. Paulina squealed while Star put her hands on her ears to block out the sound.

"What's the matter whelp? No witty banter today?" The mechanical ghost said. Danny said nothing and charged at him with a powered fist. Skulker screamed as he was flying from the hit. Suddenly, he wasn't flying and felt the familiar pull of the thermos. Soon he was in the thermos and Danny flew off to his house.

"Okay something is definitely wrong." Star said.

"What? All I saw was my soul mate beating up a ghost to protect me."Paulina said, dreamily.

"He didn't talk, Paulina. He didn't talk." The ghost kid hadn't talked in months. He just beat up the ghost and left.

"So?"

"Isn't Fenton mute?"

"Yeah. Oh." Paulina said, understanding what she meant.

"Exactly."

"That's what I thought too. I invited Fenton to my Quinceañera, but he didn't come and neither did the Ghost Boy." Star suppressed a sigh. She knew Danny Phantom's real name, yet Paulina didn't.

"You think there is a connection between the two?"

"Yes."

"So Fenton is mute, _Ghost Boy_ is mute as well." Star never did like that name,"Then all we have to do is cheer Fenton up and Phantom will start talking again. Then you can hear his heroic voice again." At this Paulina squealed again, at the thought of hearing the Ghost Boy's voice.

"How do we make Fenton happy again?"

"I got that covered. I'll just flirt with him, then I'll get Dash to stop beating him up for a while." The fight earlier came back to memory, and what Star almost said made her continue.

"Paulina, Fenton has muscles."

"You need them to move, don't you?"

"No I mean actual muscles. That's probably why he always wears baggy clothes."

"Now that's impossible. If he had muscles, he would have been able to beat up Dash."

"But Paulina-"

"I don't want to hear anymore. I'll charm Fenton and see if everything you said is true. If not, you're no longer an A-lister." Star gasped. She had been an A-lister for most of her life. She would be nothing without the A-list. She quickly composed herself. She wasn't lying, so what was she worried about.

"Later." She said as she walked out of Paulina's house. She let out a sigh of relief when she got outside. Paulina was getting tiring. Maybe a walk will clear her head. She looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and a few stars were shining out. Her curfew wasn't for another hour.

With some confidence, she walked to the park, so that she wouldn't have to hurt Paulina later. As she was walking, She saw a figure with a white shirt and unruly hair laying in the sand staring at the stars. Fenton was here, looking up at the stars. She walked over to the sprawled figure. Fenton looked like he was dead, except for the occasional up and down his chest was doing. She sat by him and he took no notice of her. His bangs were covering his eyes, as usual, but it was like he wasn't there.

Deciding to try to get him to respond, she tapped his shoulder. He didn't stir or make any moment. She tried again, shaking his shoulder. All she received was a groan, not of annoyance, but of drowsiness. _Why would Fenton sound drowsy? _She cautiously raised the hair hiding his eyes. She didn't want to see the dead eyes she saw earlier. They were creepy. When it was out of Danny's face, she saw that he was sleeping! She couldn't blame him too much. The sand was soft, there was no wind, and the view of the stars was perfect. Anyone could fall asleep on a night like this.

Star looked back at Danny. He looked peaceful. Like everything that worried him couldn't touch him. He also looked cute. Star froze at that thought and blushed. Fenton wasn't cute. He wasn't even an A-lister! So why was she thinking that he was cute?! She looked back at him. She remembered when he smiled. It was so warm. He used to have an innocent look. Then after some accident, he started looking tired, beat up, and smiled less. It was until his friends and sister left, that his smile disappeared. In its place was a look of sorrow. It broke her heart to see Fenton in a depressed way.

_'Everyone could use friends. You just have to find the right kind.' _Star smiled at the memory of her mother. Fenton lost his friends, but maybe he can get some more. That's assuming that he lets someone close to him.

"Why won't you talk to anyone?" Star asked the sleeping body. He does talk in his sleep, so he might answer. She got no response. But she didn't know that Danny woke up.

Sighing she tried again,"You know that my mom always said,'Everyone could use friends, you just have to find the right kind.' She would repeat that as soon as I got home with Paulina. I guess she didn't like Paulina or saw that I was doing things that I shouldn't be doing. Now I think I made the wrong choice in friends. Paulina is as annoying as that goth of yours always said, but I can't do anything about it now. Being an A-list is my life. I'm nothing without Paulina and them. So I guess I have to deal with it until something happens. I wonder why you didn't want to join the A-list." She looked down and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw a note on her lap.

'Your mother was right. Everyone does need friends or someone to understand you. I may be able to relate, but there is a reason why I don't want any friends, anymore. Sam and Tucker knew more about me than my own parents did. When they left, they took my secrets with them. I can handle not being an A-lister before because I had friends who wouldn't abandon me as soon as bad things happened. Like Valerie, she was abandoned after she lost all of her money. From that experience she learned that life isn't sugar-coated. I learned that after the accident. Being an A-list isn't everything. I should know." When Star finished reading the note, she looked at Danny, who was looking at the stars. What did his friends know that his parents didn't?

Danny suddenly popped up and wrote something in the sand,'Why is your name Star?'

Star smiled. No one in the A-list asked why she was named, just that she had a name. "My mom named me. She said that I was born at night, and under the stars. She also told me about her maiden name, which was Polaris. I decided to keep my mother's maiden name. So I was named Star under where I was born and from my mom's maiden name." Star said. Danny smiled at her story, which she noticed. Star, unfortunately, looked down to avoid the heart-warming that Danny always had and saw the time on her watch.

"I gotta go! Later Danny."

She walked off until she heard a voice,"Same time tomorrow?" It was scratchy, yet comforting in a way. Star turned a saw Danny turned to her looking at her with his dead blue eyes. It made Star want to scream, but she held her tongue. As she looked, she noticed that they weren't all dead. They had a little bit of shine to them.

Realizing that she didn't answer, she slowly nodded while saying,"Sure." Then she turned and walked home, Danny's unnatural blue eyes on her mind. At least now she knew what Mickey meant. That wasn't Danny, that was a lonely person in need of some help and now, she would help him. As she kept walking, she remembered a thought that she had while he was sleeping,'He is cute.' She still disagreed with the thought, but not as strongly as she first did. When he smiled, it was very heart-warming and took the attention away from his dead eyes. It was like opposites. His eyes were dead, yet his smile was alive.

"Hmm..." Maybe he was cute. She never noticed the smile that attached itself to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster.**


	4. Chapter 3: Run in with Paulina

**A/N: I've read the reviews. So good news and bad news, good news is that Valerie is going to make an appearance in this chapter. Bad news is that Dani might not come in at all. I haven't decided yet. She is still traveling the world. It's not common knowledge that your original losses the closest people to him. If I get enough reviews saying the Dani should appear, then I will make it happen. Just to be clear, Sam and Tucker's parents were not possessed. The Mansons probably wanted to move out when the first ghost attack happened. I don't know why they didn't. Plus, they hated Danny. That's why she can't talk to him anymore. The news said that most adults don't like Phantom and are scared that he will destroy the town when he wants to. That's why the Foleys moved. Tucker's parents were scared that Phantom will eventually destroy the town. I hope that cleared up so misunderstandings.**

* * *

><p>When Star left, so did Danny. He didn't know that much about Star before, but he was learning. Although when he fell asleep, he didn't know. That must have happened while he was looking at the stars. He chuckled to himself. That was why Star was named.<p>

The hybrid saw the large UFO that was his house and sighed. His parents were spending more time in the basement than anything else. He even saw a police radio in there. His guess was to hear about when _Invis-O-Bill _'attacks'. He was still strung up about it. His parents belief was that all ghost were evil. Even if their obsession was to protect. That's what Danny liked about his obsession. It was very vague. That meant he could twist it around to protect one thing or a million people. He could stop being Danny Phantom if he wanted to protect himself. The heroing was starting to become more bothersome anyway. That's why he did it more at nights. He was used to going alone at nights, the cover it gave him made the job easier to handle, but only by a little bit, and not many ghosts come out at night. He considered just stopping completely and focus on something else.

He opened the door to his house, and went to make his own dinner. His parents were in the basement and his mother couldn't cook to save her life. Whatever she cooks will try to kill the small family. So he made his own dinner and went upstairs to eat and sleep. He got his homework done just before Skulker showed up. He was pretty sure he saw Paulina and Star looking at him. He shook the thought out of his head and continued eating until it was gone. He went back to the kitchen and put the dish in the sink and left for bed. School was tomorrow so he hoped that nothing would try to kill him.

* * *

><p>Star woke up to her sister screaming. Quickly, she got up and went to her sister's room.<p>

"What's wrong?!" star saw a blaring alarm clock, a bed with no blankets, and a seven-year-old girl with blond hair, green eyes, and a tired expression, on the floor with blankets at her feet.

"For the love of... come on. Get up." She helped the girl up and put the blankets on the bed.

"Where were you last night?" Star's little sister asked.

"Places Mary." Star was still a little unsure about last night.

"Which places?" Mary asked.

"None of your business. Go get dressed. I'll drop you off at school." Mary went to her closet while Star went to her room. She hated waking up like that, but it was funny, only sometimes though. She quickly got her morning routine done and was eating in the kitchen in five minutes. Her sister came down and started eating too.

"Morning Star." Her dad said.

"Morning." Star said as she finished her breakfast. She put her bowl in the sink and washed it.

"Where were you last night?"

"I asked her that this morning, but she only said 'places'. What does that mean daddy?" Mary said as she put up her breakfast, or what was left of it.

"I'll tell you later." he said,"Are you going to keep me waiting, or am I going to have to bug you when I come home?"

"I was hanging out with one of my..." Star paused. She didn't know what to count Danny as "Classmates! Yeah, he was one of my classmates."

"He? Wait, was it Kwan? You two still go out, don't ya?"

Star rolled her aquamarine eyes,"No. I broke up with him two weeks ago. He was more of Dash's wingman than a boyfriend." A timer went off on Mary's arm.

Suddenly she got up, got her backpack and was practically dragging Star to her car,"Come on, come on, come on. I don't want to be late! Move faster!"

"Let me grab my stuff too." Star grabbed her backpack and a few books and ran outside. She quickly got into her car and started it. Smirking, she pulled out of the driveway, very slowly.

"Come on, I know this car can go faster." Mary shouted.

"It's going as fast as it can. I don't know what's wrong with it." Star said, still smiling.

"Come on. Are you trying to make me late?"

"Alright, alright. We're going." The car pulled out faster and sped down the street.

* * *

><p>After Star parked her car at the school, she quickly got up the stairs. She was about to reach the top, but she bumped into someone instead.<p>

"Sorry." She looked up to raven hair and pale skin. She felt happy for some reason.

"Hey." Danny gave her a nod in response and left into the school building. Star followed, not wanting to miss first period.

* * *

><p>When Danny got to his locker, he heard a seductive voice,"Hi Danny." Danny just wanted to groan and run away, but he wasn't raised like that, sadly. He turned and saw Paulina staring at him. Something was off. Danny didn't reply.<p>

"Are you still not talking?" Paulina pouted, which Danny ignored. The hybrid just stayed silent, silently praying that Paulina would go away.

"Come on Danny. You can't stay silent forever." The she-devil leaned against his locker. Danny just tried to leave but Paulina stopped him.

"I heard that you have something you shouldn't. Something happened between you and Dash yesterday. Would you mind telling me?" Paulina said. Most boys would have told her everything about the fight, but Danny wasn't most boys. He stayed silent and tried to walk around Paulina again. Paulina stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. She internally gasped. Star was right. Fenton did have muscles.

Smirking, she said in a very seductive tone,"Danny I didn't know you had muscles. Why don't you show everyone?" She reached for the edge of his shirt and tried to pull. The only thing stopping her was Danny's firm hand holding her wrist. Star may have found out that Danny had muscles, but she didn't know why he wore baggy clothes. The clothes were to hide the muscles and scars that ghost hunting had given him. Danny was sure that there was no inch of skin on his chest that was left unscathed. Danny let go of her hand and ran. Paulina was trying to get his shirt off and that couldn't happen.

As he was running, with his clumsiness, he bumped into another person, Valerie. When his friends moved away, Valerie had stopped talking to him. Both in human form and in ghost form. He didn't know why Valerie stopped talking to him, but it just made him confused. Shaking his head to clear the fog, he helped Valerie up, and went to science.

* * *

><p>Valerie was running late for English. As she was running through the halls, she bumped into someone. When she looked up, she saw Danny Fenton on the ground. She was shocked, but it was quickly replaced by guilt. She was still guilty about torturing him, and trying to kill him. It wasn't hard to see Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom. After she saw Vlad transform, she kept an eye out for Danny. But when he and Phantom stopped talking at the same time, she found out and was hit by alot of guilt. She dated him, broke his heart, tried to end him and tortured him. There was no way anyone could forgive that! So, to avoid any awkwardness of being around him, she chose to avoid him. She knew that she was going to have to confront him someday, but she could put it off for as long as possible.<p>

She quickly took his outstretched hand and got up. He ran right past her afterward. Maybe one day Danny could forgive her, but not today. She quickly turned and ran to her English class. She still had a class to go to after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster.**


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts

**A/N: I've actually made a poll. Check it out.**

* * *

><p>Paulina couldn't believe what happened. Fenton ran from <em>her<em> the queen of Casper High and worse, he didn't follow her command. Every boy did whatever she wanted. She could ask for something and somebody would give it to her. That's how she made her grades. Get a nerd to give her the answers and that was that. So how could Fenton disobey and leave her? All she wanted was for Fenton to take off his shirt. He could probably be a jock with those hidden muscles.

Paulina had been asking herself that since she saw Fenton run from her. The lunch bell rang, taking Paulina away from her thoughts. _I can try again at lunch. He doesn't sit with anyone, just at his table. _The nearly flawless girl packed her things and left to meet up with Star.

* * *

><p>The lunchroom had its usual ruckus going on. Band were talking about music in the back, the nerds were wishing to be jocks (Nathan wished for Valerie), and the jocks—minus Dash— were tossing footballs while the cheerleaders were talking about themselves.<p>

"Hey Paulina." Star said coming to the table. She saw what happened in the hallway, though she didn't know why Danny didn't do what Paulina said. She was just going to pretend that it didn't happen."How did it go with Fenton? Did he tell you everything?"

Paulina quickly replied, with a heavy accent,"Yeah, of course he told me. No boy can resist me."

_One can._ Star thought."Okay, well did he tell you about the fight between Dash and him?" That's why Dash was out. Danny broke his nose with that one punch. He was still in the hospital.

"Yeah. If you're so curious, then I'll ask him again and you'll be beside me to hear it." The Hispanic girl said, forgetting that Star was at the fight. Paulina got up and started walking toward Fenton's seat, followed by a nervous Star. The blond couldn't think of what Danny was to her. A friend, an acquaintance, or someone to talk to. She was planning on figuring out tonight when she would visit him where he was yesterday, but it looks like it might speed up.

She and Paulina were about to sit down, when Paulina didn't feel a seat and fell down. No one looked at her, so she was thankful for that. She blamed it on the fact that the chairs were slippery, while Danny smiled. Star caught it, but wasn't sure why he was smiling. She found herself smiling while ignoring Paulina.

A snap in front of the blonde's face brought her out of her trance. She looked at a kinda angry Paulina staring back at her.

"Sorry." Star apologized. Paulina turned back to Danny, who ignored her from the start.

"Danny, why don't you tell Star what you told me in the hallway, about the fight between you and Dash." The head cheerleader commanded in her sweet tone. Danny remained quiet but stopped eating his food. _Well, he told her what he told her in the hallway. _Star wanted to laugh at Paulina, but two things were stopping her. If she laughed, she might get in trouble and she could swear she heard something in her head. It was so faint that you could only hear it if you paid attention.

Soon Paulina was trying to talk to Danny, while Star focus on finding out if something was in her head. After two minutes, Star heard a very soft voice,'_If she doesn't leave now, I'm going to.' _Star held in a gasp, but the surprised look on her face did make an appearance. She did hear a voice in her head, Danny's voice! Many questions ran through her head. How could he talk in her head? Why doesn't anybody else hear him? Was this just a trick?

Star calmed down a little. She still heard Danny's voice in her head, but it was almost gone. Star focused on his voice and it grew louder, gradually. _I wonder..._ She tried something while concentrating on Danny's voice,'_Danny is that you?'_

Danny dropped his fork and gasped,_'Did I just hear Star in my head?'_

"So are you finally going to talk to me?" A heavy accent interrupted his thoughts. Tired of Paulina, the raven haired boy got up, and left the cafeteria. A minute later, the bell rang for the start of fourth period.

* * *

><p>School was soon over and Star managed to somehow hear the teachers' lessons after lunch. She was walking to the beach where she found Danny yesterday. She told Paulina that she was going home, but a change in plans happened and now, she was going to visit Danny.<p>

When she got there, Danny was doing his homework. Star smiled and was about to say something until an idea came into her mind. She thought,'_Did I hear you in my head at lunch?'_ Danny actually fell into the sand while Star let out a giggle and went to sit by him.

'_Ow. Great, now I'm hearing Star's voice in my head. I must be hearing_ things.'

Star sat down and thought,'_No you're not.'_ Danny looked to his right to see Star smiling at him.

'_You can hear my thoughts?!' _

_'If I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?' _Danny smiled at that.

'_Why can I hear your voice anyway?' _Danny froze while his thoughts ran as he made an excuse. He knew the answer, he just didn't want to say it. Too bad he forgot that Star can hear what he thinks.

_'What do I tell her? I can't tell her it's because of my powers! She probably cal me a freak or-'_

_'What are you talking about. What powers, why would I call you freak if I found out?'_

Danny actually talked,"Because I'm not supposed to exist, I'm supposed to be dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Listen. SOPA is back. We need you to sign the petition. We have today and tomorrow to sign or Fanfiction gets banned. The website to sign it is on another story, sorry. But we need you to sign it. They can't take away our rights. And we will show them. If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them. R&R. Reviews make me update faster.**


	6. Chapter 5: Friends

**A/N: We won. SOPA is beaten for another year. I can write again!**

**Power: Would you shut up! You're giving me a headache!**

**Me: Oh. I forgot to introduce you to my new muse. My Power OC.**

**Power: He-**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Star stared in silence as what Danny said hit her,"<em>I'm suppose to be dead<em>."

After her thoughts got organized, she shouted,"What do you mean by that?!"

Danny winced at the volume,"It happened after the first day of high school. I told Sam and Tucker what latest thing my parents built. The Fenton Ghost Portal. I told them that it didn't work after my dad plugged it in. They said that they wanted to see it, so I let them. I did the same thing my dad did. I plugged it in and only a spark shot through. They convinced me to try to fix it, so that my parents would at least know that I existed. My parents never came out of their lab, except on special occasions: on the holidays, or to get more supplies, or to cook, though me and Jazz always got take out. My mom can't cook to save her life." That made Star give out a giggle.

"I put on my suit and walked into the portal. It was dark, so I put my hand on the wall for navigation. Something collapsed under it and I found out why it didn't work. My dad forgot to hit the on button. That was what collapsed under my hand." Star gasped. She heard that Danny had a lab accident, but not as bad as that! He _should _be dead.

"Why didn't you die?" She couldn't help but ask. Danny only chuckled.

"I am dead, technically. The portal came on and gave me 10,000 volt shock. I was blasted by electricity and ectoplasm at the same time. All I can remember after that was more pain than I have ever imagined. I still haven't felt anything as painful. When I woke up, Sam and Tucker were looking at me. I saw a mirror and saw my reflection. I saw a boy with white hair and green eyes." He stood up while Star was thinking about what he said. _White hair and green eyes... wait a minute he's- _a flash next to the blond brought her back to reality. When she saw Danny he was Phantom.

"Danny Phantom..." She finished her thought out loud,"You're Danny Phantom..." Star shouted,"YOU'RE-" Danny covered her mouth and transformed back.

"Yes. I'm Danny Phantom. Now please, when I let go of your mouth, don't scream to the heavens." Star nodded. Danny slowly let go of her. When his hand reached his side, two arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so sorry," Star said as she kept Danny close to her.

"For what?" Danny asked, confused. Star let go of the halfa.

"In the beginning of high school, I was only mean to you and your friends." _Wait a minute..._ Star thought before she continued,"Your friends knew this, didn't they? That you were Danny Phantom?" Danny smiled and nodded. Star let go of him.

"Your parents don't know this?!" She shouted.

"If they did, I'm sure that they would rip me apart 'molecule by molecule'. That was all they would ever talk about. How much they want to rip the ghost boy apart 'molecule by molecule'." Danny looked down.

"It's hard keeping a secret to yourself for a long time." Star commented.

"I know, but if anyone found out, I would be labeled 'freak' for the rest of my life."

"Or they would praise you like a god." Danny chuckled at that.

"I'm sure only Paulina would do that. I've seen the creepy shrine of me in her locker."

Star looked at the stars that were shining in front of her a Danny.

_"Want me to show you something?" _Danny thought into Star's head

"And we're back with the thinking to each other. I miss that sweet voice of yours already." Star pouted.

_"Want me to show you or not?" _Star thought about it for a while and nodded her head. Danny transformed and grabbed Star. He grabbed her bridal style and flew through the air. Star buried her head into Danny's chest as the flew, hiding her blush.

They flew for a few more minutes until Danny told,"Star look." Star got her face out of Danny's chest and saw the lights of Amity Park out in the open. The sight was beautiful. It was like seeing Vegas from above.

"Thank you Danny." Star put her arms around Danny's neck and kissed his cheek, which made Danny's cheeks turn green.

When Star saw she said,"That's what it looks like when a ghost blushes?" Danny nodded and Star giggled.

"It's getting late. Want me to take you home?"

"I would like that." Danny flew to her house and dropped her off at the steps. Star and Danny traded goodbyes and left.

* * *

><p>The next day was uneventful, until Danny and Star met at the beach. Danny talked about his adventures, while Star talked about what she did and couldn't wait to see.<p>

"I swear, the Box Ghost is about as annoying as a little sibling."

"I know that feeling."

"You have a little sibling?"

"A little sister who can't stay to herself."

"At least I know how fun it was to annoy Jazz from time to time."

"Do that with me and you'll lose your only friend." Star threatened.

"Okay, Okay." Danny put his hands up in surrender. More stars came out, reminding the teens of the late time.

"Come on Star, I'll fly you home." Danny held out his hand. Star took it without hesitation and was lifted into the air. She watched as the houses passed by quickly. Too soon she and Danny were coming to her house.

As they landed, Star said,"Thanks for taking me flying again."

"No problem. It is a good stress reliever. Thanks for giving me a friend."

"You're welcome."

"See you tomorrow." Danny flew off as Star watched. The moonlight struck his ghostly figure, showing his body as he smiled at her as he flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That concludes this chapter.**

**Me: I see another chapter in the very near future.**

**Power: Tell me when it happens**

**Me: Okay**

**Power: R&R**

**Me: Reviews make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 6: Snow front

**A/N: Here is another chapter**

**Me: This chapter was quick to write. I was writing the previous chapter when one of these scenes didn't fit. So I moved it to here.**

**Power: He makes mistakes a lot.**

**Me: I created you, so I can uncreate you.**

**Power: What about the readers that are going to need me in the next story?**

**Me: GRrrrrrrrr.**

**Power: I am going to stay put and shut my mouth.**

**Me: Good.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed and school was out for winter break. Star and Danny were walking through the snow that was starting to form on the ground. Star was wearing a light coat that was purple on the outside and gray on the inside. Danny had on his regular attire.<p>

"How are you not cold? I'm in a coat and it's still cold to me." Star whinned.

"You're in a light coat." Danny pointed out. Star glared at him.

"I have ice powers. That's actually keeping me warm. I discovered them when an overgrown plant took over Amity."

"I don't want to repeat that experience."

"Me neither."

"Can you show me your ice powers?"

"Sure. I can teach you too." Danny said with a smirk.

"Really?!" Star beamed.

"Yeah." Danny reached down and grabbed a bit of snow. "Grab some snow and mold it into a ball." Danny made the snow he grabbed into a ball.

Star copied him,"Now what?"

"This." Danny threw the snowball at Star. Star squeaked as the snowball made contact with her cheek. Danny started laughing.

"Oh so that's funny. Well then, so is this." Star threw the snowball at Danny. Danny yelped as the ball hit his face. It was Star's turn to laugh at her friend.

"It's on." Danny said as he made another snowball from the ground.

* * *

><p>After the fight, Star was cold, so Danny took her to his home.<p>

"Your-r h-h-house has-s-s-s a U-U-UFO o-o-on it."

"Don't remind me. The house itself already does that." Danny pulled out his key and unlocked the door. He led Star into his house and locked the door behind them.

"I'll make some hot chocolate, take a seat on the couch." Danny ran to the kitchen as Star sat down.

Danny started making the hot drink when Star called out,"W-W-Where are y-your p-parents?"

"They left earlier today. The snow must have closed the roads." Danny came back with two cups with smoke coming from them.

"Here." Danny handed Star a cup. She took a small sip. After a while she dropped it, because the heat became unbearable. Before it smashed against the floor, it was surrounded in a green glow and flew back into Star's hands. The blonde looked at her friend who smiled. Danny's eyes glowed and the cup cool down quickly.

"Woa."

"That was something I can do with my ice powers."

"Can I see what else you can do?"

"In the future." They sat on the couch for a little longer, until Star got up and put her empty cup in the sink.

"Come on. I always wanted to see a beach covered in snow." Star said as she walked to the door. Danny quickly got up and put his cup in the sink and ran to the door.

"Wait up!"

* * *

><p>When Danny and Star reached the beach, it was the warmest place in Amity. Star was disappointed that there was no snow on the sand, and that the lake wasn't frozen.<p>

"Let me try something." Danny said before Star was encased in a green dome. She gave Danny a questioning look.

"Just in case." Danny walked to the middle of the lake and concentrated on his ice powers. He slowly pushed all of his powers to just beneath his skin, causing the wind to swirl around him. _What is he doing? _Star thought as she saw everything. With a final push, Danny's powers flowed from him and into the air around him in tendrils. Danny glow a bright blue for a minute. When the glow died down, the sand was covered in snow and the lake was frozen solid.

The green dome around Star dropped and the ice around it shattered. Star looked over at Danny who was looking around, like he didn't know what happened.

"Danny how did you do that?" Star asked, going up to him.

Danny looked at Star,"I don't know, but I like it."

"Me too." Star was admiring what Danny had done.

* * *

><p>It was late when Star and Danny had landed on her home's steps.<p>

"Thanks for hanging out with me Danny. That was fun." Danny smiled and Star blushed.

"You're welcome. How about we do this again? Maybe tomorrow somewhere else other than my house?" Danny asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Star asked in a mock shocked tone.

"That depends on your answer."

Star put her finger on her chin. After a minute She answered,"Sure I'll go on a date with you Danny."

Danny smiled,"I'll look forward to it." Danny created a snowball and handed it to Star.

"A snowball?" She asked.

"Throw it against something and you'll get a surprise." Danny explained.

Star smirked and chucked the snowball at her friend. When it made contact, the frozen ball exploded on him and a crystal necklace came out. Danny caught it before it hit the ground.

"Woa." The necklace absorbed the lights of the nearby houses, which made it glow even more.

"You know, I can make things out of ice. This is one of them." Danny held out the necklace as he offered to put it around Star's neck. Star pulled her hair up as Danny put the necklace on her.

"There." He said as the necklace snapped closed.

"Thanks." Star said as she blushed.

Danny started floating,"See you tomorrow Star." Danny flew to his house after that. Star went into her house after that, thinking of what she just learned about Danny. She did come to like him more and more everyday, so she was really giddy for her date tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That concludes this chapter.**

**Me: The poll is still up and almost no one answers it.**

**Power: If no one answers it, then it will go away and you will never know what the answer is.**

**Me: I put up polls cause I need readers help with decisions. I thought I could trust you. If no one answers the poll, I can't make a decision, causing me to stop writing until I come to a decision. Don't make me stop writing to settle disputes in my head.**

**Power: R&R **


	8. Chapter 7: Crash landing

**A/N: Time for some exciting news. Dani is making an appearance in this story. She is going to appear somewhere, just be on the lookout.**

**Power: Are you going to hide her?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Power:*sigh***

* * *

><p>Star was bearly able to listen to Paulina talk on the phone and think about what Danny said last night at the same time. She was feeling really giddy. Before a month ago, she would have snapped in his face, but now she was excited to go on a date with him. He was pretty handsome and very protective. She found that out by how many times he had saved her or someone nearby in the last month. He also would do anything to impress her, if the ice crystal hanging from her neck was any proof of that. She was still amazed at what he could do with his powers. They only helped and she would say that they were more constructive than destructive.<p>

"I have to go, Star. See you in a month." Paulina's accent cut off after that. Star put her phone down and her good mood fell. Chatting with Paulina reminded her of one thing. She was still an A-Lister. Star completely forgot that A-Listers don't date losers._ But Danny isn't a loser. _She knew that he wasn't. He was Danny Phantom for crying out loud! But no one else knew that. It was a secret after all.

Star hung her head. She didn't know what to do. Danny was a very sweet and cute, but she was an A-Lister for her whole life.

"Her door opened and Star's dad, Frank, stepped through,"Hey. What's wrong?"

Star looked up and responded,"Nothing. What would make you say that?"

"You didn't come down to eat breakfast." Star raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister came up and saw you sulking." He admitted.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"I know I'm not around, but maybe I can help you. You can't keep your emotions bottled up forever." Frank was rarely ever around after her mother died. He and her mother were a bank accountants. When her mother died, Frank took up her job and worked twice as hard as before, just to keep Star in the A-List. To keep them rich. Star felt guilty about making him work long hours, but the A-List was all she had. They were her first friends and she didn't want to lose them. But accepting a date with Danny made her start to reconsider it all.

"I'm just confused." Star confessed.

"About what?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm going on a date tonight, but I don't want my friends to find out. If they find out, I'll be kicked out of the A-List for good." Frank stiffened

"Who is taking you on this date?" Her father was as protective as Danny, if not more.

"Danny Fenton." Frank loosened his body.

"He's a nice boy." Frank ran into Danny a few times. Some was with Danny's parents, and others were when he was by himself or when the boy was with his friends. When Frank saw Danny with his parents Danny acted like he was embarrassed by his parents, but when your parents are arguing about Santa being real or not, who wouldn't be embarrassed.

Frank also saw Danny with his friends. They acted like a family more than friends. He was closer to them than his own parents. That meant he was very independent.

"He is. I noticed that for a while. I just don't know if my friends will like him. They are more than likely going to hate him and kick me out of the A-List unless I dump him."

"Why are you going on about what your friends think of him? What do you think of him?"

"I think that he is cute and very overprotective. He does anything he can to cheer me up. He is also clueless." Frank laughed at the last response. It was true.

"Sounds to me that he is better than your friends."

"I know, but I don't... I just..." Star sighed,"I just don't know what to do. I'm confused." Frank was about to say something until his pager beeped.

The father sighed,"I have to go. You make your sister dinner and all that. Just one thing: It's what do you think of people, not what people think of you." He hugged his eldest daughter and walked out of the door, leaving Star to her thoughts.

_What do I think of people, what do people think of me?_ Star knew the answer to that. Anyone in Casper High thought that she was a blonde who had no idea of how to do things herself. They saw a satellite that was for Paulina, and Paulina only. They thought that she didn't have a brain of her own, that she had to share Paulina's brain. _Danny doesn't though._ Danny thought of her as an individual; her own person. She wasn't a satellite to him. She was his friend and she got him to open up again. She was an intelligent, caring, and independent girl. That was what Danny saw her as. Danny saw Star as Star, not a Paulina satellite, not a dumb blond, and not as a mindless idiot.

Star felt her heart flutter when she heard his response to her question.

* * *

><p><em>Star and Danny were walking to Star's house. Star kept quiet because of the looks she got earlier at school, when she was alone. <em>

_She looked at Danny and said the first thing that came to her mind,"What do you see me as?"_

_"You," Came his quick reply._

_"I mean what do you think of when you see me?" _

_Danny thought about his answer and what he saw. Then he spoke,"I see an intelligent girl who is afraid of what the world thinks of her. I see Someone with vast knowledge, but doesn't want to release it. I see someone who has proven everyone wrong. Well, almost everyone."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"You're a smart girl. Right Star?"_

_"Right."_

_"Then you have just proven almost everyone wrong."_

_"How?"_

_"Everyone thinks that you can't think, that you have no mind except for Paulina's. That you are her satellite. By being smarter than they think you are, you have proved almost everyone wrong."_

_"Oh." Star was still upset. Everyone thought that she was dumb. But what Danny had said came back to her._

_"What do you mean _almost _everyone?"_

_"There was one person who saw that you were more than a satellite. Someone who knew that you were smart."_

_"Who?" Danny just smiled._

_"Me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. That is what I think of when I see you. You are smart and independent Star. No one should ever put you down and make you think that you are in their shadow." Star looked down to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks at his praise. After a second or two, she wrapped her slender arms around Danny's neck, hugging him. Danny put his arms around her waist. Star pulled out and looked at Danny. The moonlight hit him and made look like he was glowing. Star couldn't hold her emotions in and found herself kissing Danny. With him kissing back! After a few minutes, she pulled out for air._

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to."_

_"Does this mean we're dating now?" Danny joked._

_"I hardly know anything about you. I've only been your friend for two weeks, give or take a day or two." Star replied, smirking._

_"Fine. I guess we're 'only friends' for now."_

_"Play your cards right, then I'll think about it." Star smirked_

_"Fine with me."_

* * *

><p>Star smiled at the memory. Then she heard a bang hit her driveway. She went outside and stood right by her sister, who was looking at the small crater. When some smoke cleared, it showed a twelve-year-old girl with a DP symbol on her chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffy! Who can guess who created the crater. If you get it right, you can give yourself a cookie.**

**Power: See you later.**

**Me: YEAH!**


	9. Chapter 8: In Amity Park Again

**A/N: Hey and all that junk and Dani**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p>Dani was just coming back from Japan and from her new friend Komiko, when she saw a familiar black-haired girl in a sleeveless, black shirt with a purple oval on it. She flew down to greet her one of her two cousin's best friends.<p>

"Hey Sam." Dani said as she appeared behind the goth. Sam jumped at the sound and turned around to face a white-haired girl who resembled Danny. Sam quickly grabbed the little one out of the air and ran to an abandoned alley.

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"A better question would be why are you in Italy?"

"My parents decided to move from the '_ghost invested town that deserves to burn to the ground'_ that I called home."

"They finally moved. After the first ghost attack, I thought that they would abandon their house then and there, and I wasn't even made yet!" Sam smiled at the statement.

Dani then just found out what she meant,"Wait, you mean that you can't see Danny anymore?"

"Not anymore... just 'til I can move out on my own. I don't want to be hunted by my so-called parents everyday for the next three years."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go to Amity Park then to watch Danny and Tucker so they won't do anything stupid.

"Actually, Tucker moved out of Amity too. Why he did is beyond me."

"Ouch. Well do you have anything that I can give to Danny since he is almost alone?"

"Almost?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"He still has Jazz, right?" Dani asked with a hopeful expression. Sam shook her head.

"Jazz went to college months ago."

Dani's expression dropped.

"I have to go see him, now!" Dani quickly started to float.

"He still is in Amity, if you were wondering."

"Thanks Sam." Dani took off with a burst of speed to visit her lonely cousin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip: Two Days <strong>_

Dani woke up from the alley she slept in. Traveling from Italy to Illinois at a plane's speed takes a lot of energy.

The little girl got up with her goal still in mind. She was so close, but she feared that she would pass out from exhaustion. She hadn't eaten in two days, because she was flying as fast as she could. Amity Park was the next city over, so no problem. Right? _It's just a few miles over. I'll live. Danny needs someone so that he isn't lonely. _That thought caused Dani to transform and fly as fast and as high as she could. the height gave her a cover so she didn't have to waste energy staying invisible all the time.

The ghost girl saw the 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign when she felt her power waver. Soon, her eyelids got heavy and she found that she couldn't keep up with the flying as her body demanded something to eat. She felt herself falling and blacked out before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p>Dani woke up in a room with something soft under her. <em>Where am I? <em>She tried to roll to the side, but her body didn't obey. She tried again to the opposite side, with the same results. She finally just opted to opening her eyes, which was still hard, Her eyes slid open and she was able to make out a T.V. and a little table in front of her exhausted form.

Dani tried to sit up only to fall back down on her back. She heard a door open behind her and tried to find out who it was.

"Don't worry Dani. I won't hurt you. Actually, the opposite of it." She felt a hand under her and her body shifted until she was sitting face to face with a blond girl who had aquamarine eyes and a flower in her hair. There was a smaller girl that looked about eight years old. She had green eyes with blond hair. She also had a purple butterfly hair clip in her hair.

"W... Wh..." Dani tried to speak, but her mouth was dry. The eldest blond girl seemed to have known this and held out a hand, which had a glass of water. Dani snatched it and downed the water instantly.

"Thanks. I needed it."

"No problem, Dani." The oldest girl stood up and placed a plate with a sandwich and more water on the table,"Now eat up. In the mean time I need to do something." The oldest girl left. Dani stared at the younger blond. Dani took the sandwich and began eating it. The small girl just stared at her with excitement and curiosity.

Dani finished her sandwich and started speaking,"Who are you?"

"Mary." the newly dubbed 'Mary' answered.

"Who was that girl that made this?"

"My older sister, Star."

"Where am I?"

"In our house." Mary giggled out. Dani drank the water slower than before. Them she noticed that she was in her human form.

"Thanks for the pick-me-up, but I have to go and find someone." Dani looked around and found a door behind her.

"You're looking for Danny, right?" A new voice said. Dani turned and saw Star standing at the steps.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"We know someone named Danny!" Mary exclaimed.

"Sorry, but my Danny and your Danny must b-" Dani was cut off by Star.

"Danny Fenton is who you are looking for, right?"

"Yeah." Dani said slowly.

"We know him. He talks about you all the time."

"He does?"

"Yeah, but enough small talk, I need your help for something."

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh... Blue. Why?"

"No reason. Follow me. Mary you can come too." Star walked toward the door. When she opened it she stepped outside along with Dani and Mary at her feet. Soon they were all in Star's car and out into the street.

"Where are we going by chance?" Dani asked after a minute.

"Here." Star said as they pulled up to FentonWorks.

"Here is your stop, Dani. And tell Danny to find a babysitter for Mary." Dani stepped out of the car and Star drove back to her house.

"Thanks." Dani turned to FentonWorks, ready to see Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Everyone got the question right.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Power: It was predictable.**

**Me: Would you shut up every once in a while!**

**Power: No**


	10. Chapter 9: I Quit!

**A/N: Hey and all that junk and Dani**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p>Danny had finally managed to find a suit for his date tonight. Now the only problem was the stupid tie. He couldn't tie it because he never learned how.<p>

He was trying a fifth time when he heard a doorbell ring. Specifically, _his_ doorbell rang. Danny quickly ran downstairs before his parents came. The door opened and Dani was looking at him. The little one quickly jumped and hugged his neck.

"Hey... Dani. Didn't know you missed me so much." He returned the hug and ran to his room holding Dani.

In his room he put the little girl down. Dani jumped on his bed and sat there.

"So, what brings my cousin here from her world tour?"

"I heard from Sam that everyone moved away. I thought you might be lonely."

"I'm fine now. Wait, you heard from Sam?"

"Yeah. She's in Italy." Dani noticed Danny's clothes."Why are you dressed up?"

"I have a date tonight."

"I thought you were going to a play in that."

"Oh ha ha. Anyway, is there another reason as to why you are here?"

"Nope I just thought you were lonely."

"Okay. Well, are you going to leave again?" Danny showed concern on his face. He didn't want Dani to leave again.

"Actually, I might stay here, I have seen every corner of the world, so it might be a good idea to stay here."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that."

"You could stay in Jazz's old room."

"What about your _parents_?" She still hated Vlad, but she found another father figure, but Danny didn't know that._  
><em>

"They are always in the lab. So they won't notice you, but if they do, just make up a story and have some fudge nearby. It gets you on my dad's good side."

"Okay." Danny went back to trying to tie his tie. Another five tries later he gave up and glared at the offending cloth. He went to his closet and got a clip-on. He attached that to his white shirt and moved in front of Dani.

"How do I look?" Dani looked him over.

"Great. Who are you going with?"

"Star."

"Star? Blond hair, navy blue eyes, and a flower in her hair?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. She helped me get here."

"How?"

"I was flying to see you and after a while I passed out. When I woke up, she gave me some water and some food. Then she drove me hear."

"Oh. Are you still hungry? We have some food in the kitchen."

Before she could answer, her stomach grumbled. She blushed as Danny left the room. He came back ten minutes later with two sandwiches and a bottle of apple juice. He put the food near Dani.

"There you go. Eat up." He checked the clock, which read 7:15. "I have to go pick up Star. Entertain yourself while I'm gone. Don't go into the lab. Bye." Danny rushed out the door leaving Dani to wonder if she might get someone new in her life.

* * *

><p>Outside, Danny was walking to Star's house, thinking about his new visitor. Dani said that she was staying, but didn't have anywhere to live. She could stay at his house, but his parents would eventually find her, sooner or later. He would like Dani to stay with him, and it seemed that Dani wanted to stay too.<p>

Danny had come to Star's house before he could ponder anymore about his clone.

When he knocked on the door, Star came out with a sky blue spaghetti strap dress on, that went down to her ankles. With the dress were a pair of white high heels, and a blue bracelet. She had on some eyeshadow, that highlighted her eyes, and his insignia as a hair clip. She had let her hair fall down to the small of her back. Overall, she looked stunning.

Danny could only stare at his date. Star smiled. She had done a good job of dressing herself for tonight.

"Am I really that stunning?" Star teased.

Danny just nodded, not trusting his mouth to work properly. Star giggled. After shaking his head to keep from staring, Danny held out him arm, which Star gladly accepted. Before they could move, Mary came running through the door, closing it behind her.

"Where am I going?"

Danny inwardly sighed. He forgot to get a babysitter for Mary. Before he opened his mouth to say something, he got an idea. He quickly duplicated and his clone grabbed Mary by the hand and took off.

"Where is he going?" Star asked.

"To my parents house. Dani can babysit her we're on our date." Danny replied.

"Will she be happy about it?"

"Probably not."

* * *

><p>At the Fenton household, Dani was in Danny's room when he phased through the roof. Before she could say anything, Danny disappeared, leaving Mary behind.<p>

"Can you do that too?" She asked in her natural soft voice. It took Dani a second before she realized that she was Mary's babysitter until after the date. _When Danny gets back, he is _so _dead! _She thought.

* * *

><p>"That's a problem that I will handle later. Right now I have a problem to deal with." Danny said.<p>

"What might that be?" Star questioned.

"How I am going to make sure you're happy all night." Danny smirked. He walked to the movies with Star hanging onto his arms.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Danny and Star went to a restaurant to get dinner. Star had enjoyed herself throughout the whole thing.<p>

After dinner, Danny and Star were walking to the beach. Before they got there however, Dash and the A-List were at the Nasty Burger, and Dash decided to try to spoil the date. Paulina followed behind, which surprised Star. Paulina wasn't suppose to come back until after winter break. Paulina hated the cold and always moved south to the Caribbean during winter.

"Hey Fenturd. Who's the unlucky girl on your loser date." Star hid behind Danny, hoping to not get recognized.

"Leave her alone Dash." Danny countered.

Paulina started looking over Danny's shoulders."It looks like some blond bimbo." She said, her accent heavy.

"He probably took her out as a replacement for the goth freak. Hey! I got a new name for her: Blond Freak." The entire A-List laughed at the name, while Star started tearing up. Danny felt the back of his shirt get wet and started to get angry. He knew he shouldn't because of his powers, but they hurt his star.

"And I see a Spanish wannabe and an idiot who can't count the fingers on his hands." Danny smirked at the reactions of the A-List. Paulina became red in the face, while Dash had smoke coming from his ears.

"You wanna say that again Fentoad!" Dash held up a fist as a threat, while Paulina smirked.

"Yes. I see a Spanish wannabe and an idiot who can't count the fingers on his hands." Danny repeated.

"You're gonna pay, Fenturd!" Before Dash could swing at Danny, a voice came out behind him.

"STOP!" Star stepped out from behind Danny with a tear streaked face, and an angry expression. "Dash, stop trying to beat Danny up for every little bad thing that happens to you! Just because he looks weak doesn't mean that you can beat him up whenever you want! You remember what happened two months ago!" Dash and the other A-Listers flinched. Dash got beat up by Danny with one hit, just to help Star!

"Why are you on a date with Freaky Fenton?" Paulina asked with a calm voice.

"Because I love him!" Star answered without missing a beat.

"How could you love a _freak_?" Paulina asked.

"Because he is something that you couldn't be!"

"What might that be?"

Star fumed as a fire sparked to life in her eyes."He's nice, caring, and selfless! Unlike you. He is much better than anyone here! _That_ is why I love him." Paulina inwardly flinched. Star was starting to sound like Sam.

"Star, dump him now, or else you will be kicked out of the A-List." Paulina smirked at her threat. _That should keep her away from the freak._

Star's anger suddenly went out as she took out her envelope and card. '_Everyone could use friends. You just have to find the right kind.' _Star frowned at the items. '_It's what you think of people, not what people think of you.' _Star looked at Danny._'You're smart, so you just proved everyone wrong. Well almost everyone.' _Star glared at the items and said calmly,"Well then, I guess you need a new satellite, 'cause I'm no longer an A-Lister from this minute on!" Star threw down her card and envelope and smashed the card with her white heel. Everyone but Danny was shocked. There was no saying no to the A-List!

Star looked at Danny again and said,"Danny, can you take me home? I'm tired of seeing these _people._" Star said the word like it was poison. Danny just smiled and took Star's hand. Then, he lead her away from her old 'friends'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was my favorite chapter to write. This story is coming to a conclusion.**

**Me: Guess who said those pieces of advice and you get a sneak peek at my new story _'No endings, only new beginnings'__  
><em>**

**Power: I already know what the answer is.**

**Me: Good. You get no sneak peek! *grins evilly***


	11. Chapter 10: No Secrets

**A/N: Hey.**

**Me: Two updates in one day. Be happy.**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p>Star was glad for what she did. She finally ditched the A-List! That was the only thing that ran through her head while she walked with Danny to her house.<p>

Before they reached her house, Star remembered that they never went to the to the beach. She quickly stopped walking and took a detour to the beach because she didn't want to run into the A-List along the way. She said what she needed to and she didn't want to see them anymore than she had to.

Soon she could see the beach and a shadow looming there. Danny had not noticed the shadow, but Star could vaguely make out the person on the beach and she smiled. This date was becoming a very special one. She walked with Danny to the shadow with raven hair.

* * *

><p>Valerie Gray was not a talkative person and she held grudges for long periods of time, just ask Danny, but tonight she wanted to clear her head. She was continually getting worked up because she wanted to tell Danny that she knew. She knew his secret and Valerie wanted to apologize, but she was sure that he would still hate her. Now her conscience wanted to torture because she was scared to tell him. That was why she was on the beach near the lake. The stars were open and seemed to get rid of her problems for a while.<p>

When she heard two pairs of foot steps behind her, she turned around and couldn't decide whether to run away or smile and congratulate the new couple. Danny and Star walked up to her and sat down. they both looked happy.

"Hey Valerie." Star said to her old friend. Valerie looked at Star, but avoided Danny.

"Hey girl. I see that you hooked up with Danny. I don't know whether to consider you lucky or completely screwed. Especially when the other _A-listers_ find out." Valerie replied.

"Trust me. They won't bother me if they know what's good for them." Star smirked.

"What makes you so sure?"

"They have nothing to use against me." Star held out a piece of what used to be her card.

"You didn't, did you?" Valerie was filled with joy at Star's response.

"Yes I did. I'm no longer and A-Lister. I'm myself and I gave a good verbal lashing at Paulina and Dash before I left." Valerie laughed at the thoughts of what Star said.

"What gave you the guts to stand up to the wannabe crowd?" Valerie knew Star wanted to be out of the A-List. Before she couldn't back talk without getting scared of what they might do to her.

"Danny." Star turned to Danny, who had a far away look, but was looking at Valerie intently. Before Star could try to get his attention, a blue wisp came out of his mouth and he got up quickly. Valerie knew what it was and came up with an excuse to get Star to move.

"Hey Star, I need your help with... something." Valerie grabbed Star's hand and dragged her away from Danny, who watched what happened. A few seconds later, Danny, in Phantom form, flew down into the ground in front of them with a dozen missiles in tow. _Skulker._ Star thought.

She quickly turned to Valerie,"Aren't you going to help him?" Valerie stared incredulously at Star. _I thought she didn't know! _Star held out Valerie's arm with the bracelet on it._  
><em>

"Can you hurry and help Danny with Skulker, Huntress?" Valerie was shocked but quickly got over it as her suit came over her. She quickly made her glider appear and took off, but not before Star could jump on. They found Danny and Skulker high above Amity and Skulker was trying to blast Danny for all he was worth.

"Hold still Ghost Child, so I can waste you!" Skulker blasted again and got lucky as it hit Danny in the back. Before he could take advantage of his temporary lead in the fight he got blasted by twin ecto-rays. He looked to where they came from and saw Star with a Fenton pistol and the Red Huntress. Both had their blaster barrels smoking.

"You dare to interrupt my hunt?" Skulker asked.

"No they don't, but I do." Skulker looked down to the sight of another ecto-blast. When he hit the street, Danny came over him and held out a Fenton Thermos. "Later Skulky." The blue-white beam came and sucked Skulker into the thermos. He shook the thermos afterward as a punishment for disturbing his date.

Danny looked up and flew toward Star and Valerie.

"Thanks." Danny said to both of them.

"Your welcome." Star smiled through her reply. Danny wasn't hurt, so she was happy for that.

"Star, you got some explaining to do." Valerie said."Like how you know how to work a ghost gun."

They flew back to the beach. "I think I can help with that, but first how long have you known?" Danny looked Valerie in the eyes. _Crap. _She knew exactly what he was talking about, and so did Star.

"Ever since Sam and Tucker left. It wasn't hard when both of you act the same. I'm sorry for what I did to you over the years." Danny smiled, while Valerie finally felt good to tell him. They landed on the soft sand.

"Since we are no longer keeping secrets; Danny, you can transform back now." Star said. The white rings flashed into view and replaced Danny Phantom with a well dressed Danny Fenton.

Now Valerie was confused,"How did you know?"

"I found out two months ago and since then I have been practicing with him on ghost hunting, to help him." Star replied.

"It looks like all of that practice paid off." Star put the Fenton pistol in her purse and ran to Danny. "Are you sure that you are ok?"

"I'm fine. I can take a hit." Danny reached down to kiss Star, but was interrupted.

"Aw... Let me get out of here so that you two can finish your date." Valerie's board appeared below her feet and before she took off she heard Danny say,"Dani is at my house babysitting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is coming to a conclusion, but I have one last twist up my sleeve.**

**Me: Aw. ****Power: I know and I'm happy**

**Me: *frowns* If this story ends, so do you.**

**Power: WHAT!**

**Me: Be on the lookout for my new story,'_No Endings, Only New Beginnings' _It's the sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. It's also a crossover. Which one though? *Evil Laugh***


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontations

**A/N: Hey.**

**Me: Warning: this is shorter than other chapters.**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p>When Danny came home, he felt very happy. Their date went well, considering that the A-List and Skulker had interrupted. Skulker was starting to attack a lot more than usual. Now, he is becoming as frequent as the Box Ghost, which annoyed him. <em>Skulker must be getting desperate.<em> Danny thought as he came up the stairs.

When he opened the door, Dani jumped on him on held his throat, shaking it back and forth,"YOU LEFT ME TO _BABYSIT_! WHILE YOU AND STAR WENT ON A DATE! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" When Dani realized that Danny couldn't breathe, she let him go with a 'sorry' in advance.

When Danny stopped coughing, and caught his breath after being severely choked, he spoke with a scratch in his voice,"Sorry, but I didn't find anyone who was available tonight. Then you came... So... Yeah." He created a duplicate who grabbed Mary and took off, leaving the two hybrids to their privacy.

"Next time you do that, I'll trap you with Skulker in the thermos," Dani threatened.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Skulker around the world?"

"No, why?"

"He's been coming out of the Ghost Zone about as frequently as the Box Ghost."

"Oh, don't tell me. Is he starting to say 'beware' all the time too?"

Danny laughed at that,"No, but if he does, he will become Box Ghost number two." Danny checked the time, which read 10:17. "Time to sleep."

"Aww. I hate sleeping. It's pointless."

"It may seem pointless because we don't need as much sleep as everyone else, but we still need sleep all the same." The older hybrid led Dani to Jazz's room. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the soft pillow. _Guess she was tired after all._ Danny went back to his room and switched his tux for his pajamas. He through himself on the bed and tried to go to sleep, but Skulker frequent appearances made their way into his sleep. After a few minutes Danny went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Danny was on the Ops center, thinking about why Skulker came a lot. <em>I wonder if it is because his 'girlfriend' called him a lousy hunter, which I agree to. But, he also could be trying to use one of Vlad's experiments on me. The fruitloop has been quiet for a while, but that is probably not the answer. Skulker was using everything he had on me. <em>Danny's eyebrows knit together in frustration. _Dammit. Why can't Skulker take his anger out on someone else other than me. Maybe if his girlfriend gives him some compliments about his hunting, then maybe he would be off my back for awhile. _Danny was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear the trapdoor open and Star come through. She walked up to him and sat down on her knees.

She leaned her head over his and said,"Hey Danny."

Danny's eyes widened in shock and his head came up on instinct, his forehead crashing against Star's. They both held their aching heads and cried out in pain, with Danny flailing around on the ground. Danny sat up and looked at Star, still holding his forehead, with a bit of anger in his voice,"Hey, don't sneak up on me like that. I could've blasted you on accident."

Star, with her hand on her head, responded with the same expression,"I can sneak up on you if I like. And I didn't this time, you were just caught up in your thoughts."

Danny looked apologetic,"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing!" Danny responded quickly.

"You expect me to believe that?" Star raised an eyebrow.

Danny sighed,"No. It's just that I was thinking on why Skulker kept coming back so much."

"Did you find out why yet?"

"No. Maybe it's because his girlfriend-"

"I feel sorry for her."

"-called him a lousy hunter."

"That isn't too far from the truth."

"Maybe if she gives him some compliments on his hunting, he'll stop coming so much."

Star looked thoughtful for a moment,"Do you know who his girlfriend is?"

"No." A blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth before he was blasted into the street. When he looked up, none other than Skulker was looking at him with determination. He raised his wrist as a blaster came out of it.

"Goodbye Ghost Child." The blaster fired and Danny phased through the street before it made contact with him. Danny Phantom came out behind Skulker, hands glowing green.

"Hey, I think you missed a spot." Danny blasted Skulker in the back and watched as a piece of his left wing came off. Skulker flew around like a crazy person before his wing repaired itself. _He went all out on his upgrades._ Danny thought.

"Wow Skulker, you actually got a much needed upgrade."

"Don't bother child. Flattery won't make your death quicker." He shot blasts in rapid succession. Danny could bearly dodge them all, and a few still hit him. _It's like he got better over night._ D

"Come on Skulker. Is that all you got?" A bunch of missiles came out of Skulker's shoulders. _Me and my big mouth._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is coming to a conclusion, but I have one last twist up my sleeve.**

**Me: Sorry that this is shorter than usual.**

**Power: Family problems.**

**Me: Be on the lookout for my new story,'_No Endings, Only New Beginnings' _It's the sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. It's also a crossover. Which one though? *Evil Laugh***


	13. Chapter 12: A fight to remember

**A/N: Hey.**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p>As Skulker's missiles were in their holder, more missile holders came out from his knees, legs, back, arms and two missiles came out of his hands. <em>I wonder how much the US would pay to have that suit. <em>Danny thought. Before he could move, everything fired, including two ectoblast that came up behind Danny.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Jack were in the lab when they heard an explosion go off.<p>

"GHOST!" Jack shouted, grabbing the nearest gun and rushing up the stairs with Maddie in tow. When they opened the front door, they saw Danny Phantom in the air with a mechanical ghost with missiles coming out everywhere imaginable. They didn't even notice Star standing still on the roof in shock.

The mechanical ghost's misslies fired, all of them, and before they knew it, Jack and Maddie fired their guns at the misslies. Right in front of Danny, the blast and missiles collided and a small explosion tripped off the other missiles. It all happened like it was in slow motion_. __Star!_ Danny was about to go after her until he realized that his parents were behind him. Before he could do anything about it, the explosion sent him flying back. _I will save them. I will protect them. I will die for them. _Danny felt himself split in two and felt a part of him go in one direction and himself go in another. Time resumed its normal speed and all that was left was a big ash cloud. People came out to see what happened and news crew and police came onto the scene.

When the ash cleared, Skulker was looking proud of himself and Star and Danny's parents were in shock. Star was shocked because she was the whole time, but Danny's parents were in shock because they didn't feel anything and Danny Phantom was in front of them, bruised, battered, and bleeding. He saved them, but they didn't know why. They always shot at him without a second thought. What made him want to save them?

"You have more lives than I thought, whelp." Skulker said as he pulled out a glowing blade. He floated closer to the hybrid. Danny didn't move or acknowledge him. His breathing was heavy, and he felt pain all over, but he had a job. Distract Skulker for a few minutes. That proved to be a lot more difficult now that he had saved his parents, and that he was hurt. As Skulker moved forward, Danny mustered his strength and put up a shield around him and his parents.

"You're too weak, child. You let your emotions get the best of you and now look. You are all but dead and too weak to fight." Skulker brought up a blade and cut through the shield like a knife cutting warm butter. The dome quickly disintegrated and Skulker put up a blaster. He aimed it at Danny's core.

"Any last words, Ghost Child?" The gun whined to life.

"Why?" Danny whispered.

"What?" Skulker put the gun down.

"Why... are... you... coming... more often?" Danny took hard breaths.

"Because my girlfriend broke up with me, and kept claiming that I'm a lousy hunter!" Skulker's raged flared and the gun was back.

"You've been... trying to kill me... more than usual.. because... your girlfriend... didn't want... to be with... you?"

"If I bring your body back, I'll get her back and be claimed as powerful as the Ghost King himself!" The gun was getting hot as energy was poured into the bullet. "Goodbye child, you will be missed." The charge fired and exploded as soon as it hit its mark.

* * *

><p>Star was knocked out of her state when another ash cloud came up. <em>No. <em>When the cloud cleared, all that was left of Danny was a burn mark in the ground. Star wanted to jump down there and beat Skulker to a pulp, but she didn't. She couldn't. It wouldn't bring Danny back. She tried to feel rage, but she couldn't. Sorrow was the only thing she felt. No emotions other than sorrow. Everyone shared the feelings.

"Finally!" Skulker chanted. "The Ghost Child is gone!" Star still couldn't feel rage or anger that Skulker was celebrating that Danny was gone. A murderer was happy that his victim was disintegrated beyond anything left.

"Says who?!" A very familiar voice shouted through the air. A flash was all that was seen before Skulker was launched back. An ectoblast followed shortly after.

The ectoblasts started to attack the ground until a big smoke cloud covered the street. Skulker quickly found his footing.

"Who's there?" Another flash, this time blue, was all that he got before his arm fell off. "What the-" He was cut off as a pressure from behind pushed him forward, onto his face.

"Stop hiding and fight me!" Skulker shouted. As the fog cleared out, a shadow was seen through the smoke. The figure split into two and fired. The smoke cleared some more and the figure was starting to become visible. A blue gleam was shown before Skulker's body was cut in two, separating his legs from his chest and head. The fog finally cleared to show Danny and Dani Phantom. Danny had an ice blue blade in his hands.

"Impossible!" Skulker exclaimed.

"Skulker, you should know that I always do the impossible. "Danny said before he brought out a thermos and sucked Skulker in. Everyone cheered at the fact that their hero was still alive.

"So this is what it feels like to save the day." Dani stated.

"Yep. Let's go before m-Maddie and Jack get their thoughts straight." Danny offered. Dani nodded and the two disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is coming to a conclusion, but I have one last twist up my sleeve.**

**Me: Be on the lookout for my new story,'_No Endings, Only New Beginnings' _It's the sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. It's also a crossover. Which one though? *Evil Laugh***


	14. Chapter 13: Dan's story

**A/N: Hey.**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p>Danny appeared on the roof right after the fight. He ran up to Star.<p>

"Hey Star." before he could say anything else, he felt a stab of pain rise on his cheek. it quickly became red and he held it.

"Sorry, but I just had to make sure it was still you and not someone else." Star said. Now she could feel her anger rise up. and it was a lot of it.

"It's me. No-"Danny was cut off again as Star slapped him on the same cheek, only a lot harder.

"Don't you ever do that again! I don't ever want to see you do that again! I thought you were dead!" Dani came up through the roof, but saw Star yelling and quickly went back down,"Do you have any idea how I felt?!"

"Sorrow and only that. You couldn't feel anything else but sorrow and think that it was your fault. That everything was lost." Star was about to yell again. but quickly processed what she heard.

"How did you know?" Star anger quickly evaporated.

"I felt it before. And it caused a lot more to feel it too." Danny stated in a low tone.

"What happened?" Star was genuinely curious, but wanted to know so that she could help her boyfriend.

"I'll tell you later. Just know that it was the reason why I can't lose you." Danny pulled her into a hug. The explosion from Skulker's missiles had scared him. It reminded him of the Nasty Burger explosion, and almost repeated it. He didn't want to lose Star, or Dani, or his parents. Soon it started snowing, causing the remaining people to go into there houses to stay warm. Star felt warm, despite the snow, but her back started to get cold as she felt her shirt get wet. She held Danny as he cried. She wanted to cry when she thought he was dead, but held them in as she held Danny.

Soon they were in Danny's room, falling onto his bed.

"Danny, please tell me what happened?" Star said as she let go of Danny. Danny knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want her to know.

"No."

"Danny, please. You won't tell me though I've been asking. Just tell me, it might make you feel better." Danny caved. He put himself into a sitting position on his bed.

"It started at the assembly for the C.A.T.'s. I had wanted to study, but the ghosts kept me from doing that. So after a fight, I had the answers in my hands. I wanted to make my parents proud and to be up there with Jazz. I was about to open them, but another ghost interrupted me. After I fought him, Sam, Tucker and I were teleported to a clocktower. There I saw a future. My future to be exact. I saw me destroying everything, everyone. There was nothing but Amity Park left after ten years." He stopped. After a minute, he willed himself to speak,"When Clockwork tried to off my head, I ran into the future with nothing in it. I fought myself and lost. He managed to go back in time and become me." Star remembered that day. Danny had acted like a real jerk and had laughed at her. She felt a lot of pain when he laughed."He threw me into the Ghost Zone where everyone tried to kill me. I used my Ghostly wail on them and got hit in the head with a boomerang. I found out that Vlad had survived, but lost his powers. He told me a story. He told me how I became the most evil ghost in the Ghost Zone. An explosion at the Nasty Burger killed Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer. I ran to Vlad and asked him to make the pain go away. He ripped out my ghost half, which retaliated by doing the same thing. Phantom and Plasmius merged into one form. He killed me on the spot and blew up Vlad's house. I asked Vlad to rip out me ghost half to get the time medallion lodged within me." He stopped again. The memories of that day were getting to him."He did what I asked, but tried to destroy my ghost half completely." _After Vlad ripped apart Danny, he quickly went over to Phantom._

_"This is all your fault! If you didn't destroy half of me, this world could have been saved! What is in you that makes you destroy?!" Vlad dropped Phantom as the claws extended even more. __Phantom took the warning and flew around, avoiding Vlad. Phantom spotted his human self and went intangible. He flew down into the ground, taking the medallion with him. Danny woke up with a start. He saw Phantom floating up over him, medallion in hand. Danny looked down at himself and saw his legs disappearing. _

"Phantom overshadowed me and we ended up in Wisconsin. He flew to Amity and fought Dan. He won using the Ghostly Wail, but his energy was spent. He dropped his overshadowing and I ran to save everyone. I don't know what I was going to do, but I had to save them. I tripped and watched them explode." Danny had tears coming out of his way. "Clockwork reversed time to the test and gave me a second chance. I made a promise to never become that, but I made a second promise to myself. I will never use a short-cut or cheat or use my powers for myself, ever. Everything else you know." Star and Dani (who came while he was telling the story) stared at him. He fought against himself and won. _You really are your own worst enemy._ Star did the only thing she thought of. She and Dani hugged Danny. He hugged them back.

"It's okay, Daddy." Dani quickly caught herself and the mood vanished.

"Did you call me Daddy?"

"Uh"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is coming to a conclusion, but I have one last twist up my sleeve.**

**Me: Be on the lookout for my new story,'_No Endings, Only New Beginnings' _It's the sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. It's also a crossover. Which one though? *Evil Laugh***


	15. Chapter 14: Change

**A/N: Hey.**

**Power: This writer owns nothing in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Rebuilding Phantom: "It's okay daddy."<em>

_"Did you call me 'Daddy'?"_

_"Uh."_

* * *

><p>Have you ever had a time where your big mouth got you in trouble? Well, that is how Dani felt right now. She wanted a family, but inherited Danny's cluelessness and shyness, so she never told him. Right now, it was a slip of her tongue that got her questioned by the one she considered her father.<p>

"Dani, did you really mean that? Do you want me to be your father?" Danny asked. Dani just kept quiet and got a real interest in her shoes. Star eventually got tired Dani being shy and walked up to the little girl. Dani looked at her with a scared expression. Star just smiled and hugged the halfa. Dani was shocked, but hugged her back. Star used this as a cover to tell the girl something.

"You know Danny has been worried about you, right?" She whispered. Dani shook her head slightly.

"He was and always will be." Star got out of Dani's grip."He sees you as his little girl, and after he told me about you, I was worried too." Danny could see what Star was doing. Dani was too scared to admit that she wanted a dad. Danny felt some anger run through his veins. Vlad had scarred a little girl. He was going to pay, but later.

"If he was worried, why didn't he come and find me?" Dani asked.

"That would include leaving town for who knows how long, and leaving me. He wouldn't be able to survive after a week."

"Hey!" Danny protested while Dani laughed.

Danny focused again,"Dani, do you want me to be your father?"

Before she could really think about it, Star suggested," How about we leave her to think?" Danny agreed and the teenagers left the room. Dani thought about it again, but not out of fear. If Danny was her dad, then she couldn't travel any more. She was planning to stay to keep him company, but he already had some. So she wasn't needed. She still wanted to explore some more of the world, but was exploring worth more than family?

After thinking and debating with herself for a minute or two, she hopped off of the bed and walked to the door. Her hand grabbed the knob and she thought about it for another second and narrowed her eyes in determination. She opened the door and was greeted by Danny near the door, with Star in his arms.

"What do you say Dani?" The older halfa asked. Dani said nothing, but ran to him and floated up. The little hybrid wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy." Was all she said. Danny hugged her back when Star moved. He was happy, but the conversation with Star earlier came up.

"As happy as I am about this, I'm afraid that I can't be your father." Dani immediately pulled back, shocked.

"Why not?"

"I'm only a teenager. You need someone older to be your father."

"But-" Danny interrupted her.

"I'm not going to leave you or abandon you. I can't raise you correctly. It's your choice. Either you can travel the world again, or I can leave you with one of my friends. I'll either find you or get you in two years okay?"

Dani was stunned. He wanted her, just that he couldn't raise her yet. She would have wanted to travel, but then Danny would try and find her. She wanted Danny to be close to her, within arm's reach. The only way to do that, would be to live with his friend. _I've travelled enough to last me ten lives. _

Dani said,"Take me to your friend's place."

Danny smiled and said,"It's more like friends."

"What do you mean?" Dani turned to Star, who just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Great One! To what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Frostbite exclaimed, while kneeling.<p>

"I need you to watch my daughter for a while." Danny stepped out of the way to show Dani, who was awed by all of the snow around her.

"Daughter?... Congratulations Great One!" Danny blushed furiously,"It would be an honor to train your apprentice."

"Thanks Frostbite. I'll come as much as I can to watch her and help train her."

"Your welcome, Great One. Come Young One. I shall prepare a great meal in your honor."

Dani looked at her father. Danny just smiled and held up two fingers. _Two years and Danny will be my daddy. _She couldn't wait for the time to fly. She ran after her mentor. Danny just kept smiling after she left. Then he turned and flew off into the recesses of the Ghost Zone. Two years would fly by. He just wasn't patient enough.

* * *

><p>"I will miss her." Star said the next day. It was a warm day, considering that it was January.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll be able to see her in two years." Danny said."The real challenge is to survive high school." Danny gestured the building in front of him. Star sighed. She had cut all relations to the A-listers during the break, now it might come back to bite in the butt.

"I never knew that you could be so worried Star." A familiar voice said behind the blond. Star turned around and saw Valerie.

"You probably know the most about me." Star responded.

"Hey!"

"Other than Danny." The two young women laughed a bit as they walked into the school.

At first, the start of the day was fine. The students paid no attention to her, though that might have been Danny's fault. Everyone stared at him like he was a new person. Before the break, Danny never had his head up. Now he walked with a purpose and glared at anyone who looked at Star with a gleam in their eyes.

Things went south at lunch. Danny and Valerie were seated at Danny's table. Star was coming with her food when she tripped. She fell to the floor and her food splat on her face. She heard laughter and saw that she was by the A-list table. They were laughing at her. Before she could do anything, Danny was at her side with a towel, where he got it, no one will ever know. She wiped her face as Danny helped her up. He looked at the A-list and let his eyes flash green. A small fire started on one of their trays, but they were too busy laughing to notice.

When Star got seated, she heard screams and saw a green fire on a tray. She immediately glared at Danny, who was watching the scene play out. Valerie helped her by glaring at Danny too. Danny looked at Star and felt bad. His eyes flashed green and the small fire snuffed out.

"You shouldn't do that." Star said.

"They started it." Danny replied.

"It's their nature. They will always think about themselves first and others never." Valerie said. Danny looked over to the A-list. Then to the freshman coming in. They took one look at the A-list and walked away quietly.

"Maybe it's time to change that." He said.

"What do you mean?" Valerie and Star asked at the same time.

"If this keeps going on, some people will end up always being scared of anyone bigger than them. It's time the A-list learns that they are not the rulers of this school. It's time to break the Casper High Social Hierarchy." Danny said with determination in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is the last chapter. I will do an epilogue, though.**

**Me: Danny is going to do something fun. What will it be? Only I know. And I would love a good fight and rebellion.**

**Power: So do I.**

**Me: Whatever. Here is a sneak peek at my new story:**

* * *

><p><strong>"Rosie, can you help me get her out?"<strong>

**"I can give you a second chance. I can help you, but you need to move on."**

**"You said that you would help me, and you did. So, now I'm returning the favor."**

**"Goodbye, *****."**

**Me: Can't give away everything, now can I? See you soon, and don't worry. The sayings will make sense in time.**


	16. Chapter 15: It's Broken

**A/N: Good news/ bad news: Bad news: This is technically the last chapter. The next chapter is the epilogue. Good news: The epilogue has your two favorite people, Sam and Tucker! And Jazz. They are coming in for a final visit in the epilogue. Get ready, it's not going to be pretty.**

**Me: *breathes in deeply, breathes out.* I love the smell of rebellion in the morning.**

**Power: It's one o'clock in the morning!**

**Me: It's still morning all the same. **

* * *

><p>The plan was simple: Star was going to convince all of the students, including the A-list, that the school needed to change and Valerie recorded the A-listers' responses from a distance. The nerds instantly agreed (the orchestra and band actually agreed on something, it was shocking), along with anyone who wasn't A-list. A few A-listers' agreed too! <strong>(Yes, Kwan was one of them.) <strong>Once the recordings were captured and secure, they would try to get the teachers on their side. That is why the recordings were needed. Some A-listers' responses were in line and non-violent, others were extreme and should not be heard by children under 10.

The teachers were shocked. They all thought that the A-listers were only good children, but what some of them had said proved otherwise. Still, some teachers believed that the A-list were good natured, so Danny got Nathan and Mickey to hack into the school's camera's. Who knew they were good at hacking? The got the footage of every A-list doing something. Dash stuffing people in lockers, Paulina cheating on a math test be having a nerd write down the answers in the hallway during the test, and the Dash vs. Danny fight fivmoth this prior. This got all of the teachers attention. They saw what the students saw and apologized for anything and everything they didn't do to help. Danny explained what the students were going to do about it and offered the teachers to help. It made up for all those years of not helping. This took two and a half months. Today was the day it began.

* * *

><p>"Danny, are you okay?" Star asked, loud enough for some of the A-listers around to hear, including Dash. Danny had a big smile, though it was fake. He knew Dash well. If he was happy, Dash would try to wipe that smile off of his face.<p>

"I fine. Just happy that the day is going great." Danny said. That was a lie. No sleep from the Box Ghost and Skulker in the morning was hard on him.

"Oh, then this will improve it." Star leaned up and kissed Danny fully on the lips? It lasted about five seconds, then Star pulled back and walked of to get a teacher. A fight was about to start.

* * *

><p>Right after Star left, Dash grabbed Danny's collar and lifted the weak-looking boy up.<p>

"Fenturd. You should know that Star is still too cool for you to date." The brute growled. Danny just smiled innocently.

"Then why is she dating a loser like me and not an A-lister like you?" This got Dash mad and he swung his fist at Danny. Danny just dropped out of his grip and Dash ended up punching a lock. He gave a shout of surprise and pain. He cradled his injured and throbbing fist.

Danny was behind him,"Your not as strong as you think Dash." Said bully turned around and pushed his good fist at Danny. Danny sidestepped and Dash toppled over his own weight."Your not smart, so you make it up by being strong." Dash got up and tried to punch the Fenton boy. Danny just caught his fist in his hand and yawned."But your not stronger than me. Than a wimpy, scrawny boy who has been your punching bag for seven years. That was proven a few months ago, where I knocked you out with one hit." Dash was becoming more enraged as Danny talked, but he had a vice grip on Dash's hand, keeping him from moving other than squirming."What's different? Maybe I got stronger, or maybe you are weaker? No, that can't be it. Maybe you're just holding back and allowing me to talk?" Danny seemed to be talking to himself by this point."No that's not it. Got it! Maybe it's time for Casper High to move out of the King and Queen days. Maybe it's time for change and-" Danny whispered in Dash's ear now,"by the end of the of the school year, the social heirarchy will be no more." Danny saw Mr. Hamburg coming and let go of Dash's hand. Dash pulled his hand back and swung at Danny. It made contact with Danny's cheek as soon as the teacher walked into the fight. Danny went down and Dash stood over him, about to throw another punch.

"Mister Baxter! What are you doing!?" The teacher shouted as Star ran to help Danny. Dash froze up. A teacher had never caught him bullying anyone, and those that almost did never spoke up. His football career usually kept anyone from speaking up. Why did this one speak up!? Danny stood up and showed a rather nasty bruise forming on his left cheek. It swelled his eye up a little bit. Once Mr. Hamburg saw the bruise, Dash stood no chance.

"Mister Baxter! You have detention for a week!"

"What!?"

"Two weeks!"

"WHAT!?"

"Three weeks! Any more and you will be helping the janitor clean the boys' abandoned bathroom!" Long story short: The lunch Lady broke the boys' bathroom beyond repair. It was never used again, though it collected lots of dust mites.

Dash kept his mouth shut, but his shock was portrayed on his face.

"Good. Daniel you go and see the nurse. Star, you go with him." Star nodded and led Danny away from the gathering. On the way there, they both smiled. Their plan was working.

* * *

><p>The next few days were horrible for the A-listers. With Dash in detention, they learned the hard way that they were not invincible in the school. Some more A-listers got detention, and were kicked so that they couldn't ruin the A-list reputation Dash was kicked from the A-list too. There was one A-lister who still thought that she was invincible. Paulina Sanchez entered the school and expected to be swarmed with boys, but they were ignoring her. She cleared her throat, but no one looked in her direction. She walked out of the school and walked back in, throwing the doors to the side. This time, the boys did stare at her and smiled. She felt satisfied and walked through the hall, but the boys' eyes weren't following her. They stayed at the door. Danny Fenton was at his locker talking with Valarie and Star. His lock broke from Dash, and his new locker was right next to the door. Some of them came up and talked to him, then left seconds later, still ignoring Paulina.<p>

Paulina just huffed and walked off, thinking of a way to get _her _attention back.

* * *

><p>By lunch, she found out how. Just get Fenton as her boyfriend for about a day, to make Star miserable, then break up with him, to make him miserable. She would have the spotlight back on her.<p>

The Latina walked over to where Danny, Star, and Valerie were sitting. They were laughing about something. Probably something nerdy.

"Hey Danny." Paulina's accent was heard. Star whispered something to Danny and he nodded back. He turned to face her with a goofy grin on his face. _Nice to know that I can still charm a boy with my looks._

"Danny, can you come with me?" Paulina asked with a bat of her eyes.

"Definitely." He replied quickly. Star looked very distressed at that moment and Valerie glared at the boy. Paulina walked outside, with Danny following her. At the exit, he turned back to Star and winked. She immediately smiled and winked back. Valerie had a smirk at the exchange. Danny walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Paulina took Danny under a tree. Danny wasn't one for playing with someone's emotions, but it had to be done. Star had taught him how to look and act like he was still head over heels in that knowledge had helped him, but he still thought it was wrong. The end result, though, would be worth it. <em>Vlad would be proud, great. <em>Danny thought in revulsion. Paulina's voice brought him back.

"I was thinking, and I want to be with you." Paulina said.

"Really?" Danny asked. _Lie. You're trying to hurt Star, then me._

"Yeah."

"But I'm with Star right now." Danny reached to turn on the communicator on the back of his neck. Perfect hiding place.

"So? She isn't cool anymore, so you could join the A-list if you and me dated."

"That does seem tempting... but I am Star's boyfriend. That won't change." As if on que, Star walked up to the pair.

"Danny." Star said, timidly.

"Star, what's wrong?" Danny said.

"It's... It's nothing."

"Really?" Danny had an accusing tone, which made Star was ignored the whole time.

"Do... Do you still love Paulina?" Danny flinched from the question

"M-Maybe." Star started to tear up. Danny got up to comfort her. As his arms came around her she shied away from his touch.

"Star?"

"If you still love her, then we're through." Star walked away, with tears in her eyes. Everyone outside glared at Danny. Danny just smiled at them, and they flashed a smile back and continued to glare at him.

"How about now?" Paulina asked.

Danny turned to her and said,"Okay, I'll be your boyfriend."

* * *

><p>The next day Star was fine but she glared at Danny all day. Paulina hung around Danny's arm all day too. She kept smirking at Star but oddly Star just smirked back, like something wasn't going her way. Paulina ignored her smirks and walked off with Danny. By lunch Danny sat next to Paulina at the A-list table. He kept looking at where Star and Valerie were. He forced himself to look away and gained a high interest in his food.<p>

Star had looked behind her at Danny. He looked absolutely miserable, despite the fact that he has a chance that no one else got. She smiled despite herself. The irony of the situation was too much. She turned back to Valerie and burst out laughing, albeit quickly. When Valerie gave her a look she pointed behind her and Valerie started giggling.

Danny heard their stifled laughter and smiled at the ground.

"Hey Danny, can we go outside?"

"Sure." Danny got up and walked to the doors. Paulina was right behind him. Along with some A-listers at a went to the tree that they were at yesterday.

"Danny, I-"

"Let me go first. Paulina, really did enjoy our time together in the past, but yesterday, I felt nothing when you asked me to date you. I don't think that this will work between us because I never loved you. I had a crush, but that was it. A crush that I got over. I don't love you and I don't think that me and you would be great together. Sorry, but not really. Next time you try to hurt Star, Valerie will make sure you get hurt." Danny got up and walked by the shocked Paulina. Danny put his hands into his pocket and pushed the record button. Three... Two... One...

"You can't dump me! I am the Queen of Casper High! You can't dump the Queen!" Paulina was red in the face.

"I did dump you. We're through. Now I have to get my Star back."

"So it's about her? What do you see in her? I'm a lot better than her. The teachers kiss my shoes, the geeks and nerds bow at my feet and the A-list follows my command. That was why me and Dash made the A-list. To prove that we are better than everyone else. And if anyone in the A-list changes that, they will be kicked out. The A-list are not friends we are a group to rule and control the school. It's all apart of the social hierarchy ever since, like, forever"

"Schools can't be ruled or controlled by the students. And besides, haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"The social hierarchy is falling apart. As of today, the A-list will be no more."Danny said with a smirk on his face."The geeks and nerds have been ignoring you lately, haven't they?" Danny knew he was right. The face on Paulina confirmed that."The A-listers left have been hanging with the 'geeks and nerds' as you would call them. Face it there is no more social ladder, no more social food chain, and no more A-list. And if there is you won't be apart of it."

"What makes you say that?" Her normal voice was cracking out, and Danny noticed.

"From what Star told me, no one in the A-list can get dumped by a geek, nerd, or loser. I dumped you, and you're not even a real Latina. Do you even know Spanish?" Danny raised an eyebrow and folded his hands.

"So what you dumped me? You dumped me that first time after the ghost boy saved me ,and everyone believed that it was me who dumped you. So all I have to do is tell the idiots of the A-list that I dumped you and I will still be in the A-list. And I do know Spanish."

"Do you know this then: Acabas causado su propia muetre. Traté de decirle a usted, pero no escuchate. Sus amigo y los idiotas estás detrás de mí." Danny spoke in perfect Spanish. Paulina took a second to understand what he said, then saw that he was right. The rest of the A-list stood behind him, not looking too happy. One of the jocks walked over to her.

"You got dumped by a loser, and lied about it?!" He was mad, but calmed down and gained a creepy smile, all of the other A-list gained said creepy smile. Paulina didn't like it.

"You know the rules of the A-list, if the prettiest girl is kicked out, her satellite is the new A-list leader, but since you didn't have a satellite after Star was kicked, she is the new A-list leader."

"But I'm not kicked out." Paulina whined.

"Now you are." Star walked up at the center of attention. Paulina was shocked. The A-list would fall apart without her, so why were they kicking her out? Whatever, they would call her back to get rid of Star.

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you to call." Paulina walked away from the crowd. Danny walked up to Star and pushed a stray hair away from her face. Star blushed from the contact.

"Don't ever let me do that again." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and Star couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>It was a week after Star and Danny took over the A-list. The school then had a more positive feel to it. Danny and Star made the A-list change, and the changes were more than welcome. The A-list became a lot nicer. Jocks helped train nerds and geeks to pass gym, and the nerds and geeks helped the jocks study to pass their classes. Casper High's grades spiked up completely. Everyone was happy with the improvement.<p>

"Guess it's time to end this." Star said during lunch.

"I will miss this, but not for long." Danny said.

"Attention! A-listers. Today marks the day that we changed this school for the better. Now there is no need for the A-list. From here and as long as Casper High is still standing the A-list is hereby disbanded!" Star shouted. There were cheers all across the lunchroom. Even the former A-listers were cheering!

Star looked at Danny. They had done it, they broke the Casper High Social Ladder.

"You know, you should be an actress, sometime." Star actually smiled at Danny's compliment. She did have good acting skills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last chapter. The epilogue will be next. Who knows when I'll make it.**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the famous Epilogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later: <strong>

"Daddy!" A little girl said as her father came through the door.

"Hey, Dani." He said in a deep voice. He was growing a small beard and his hair stretched to the middle of his neck. He wore an ice blue shirt with cargo pants and black converses.

"Nothing much. But someone called while you were gone." Dani said. Before Danny could ask who, a woman with red hair walked up to Danny.

"Of course." Danny said, happy, as he pulled out some money and gave it to the lady."See you next time Maria."

Maria was walking out the door when she replied,"Look forward to the time with Dani."

Dani was now upset."Why do I have to have a babysitter? I'm fourteen! I don't need a babysitter!" She was right. Dani had grown in the two years with Frostbite and his tribe. She had a purple shirt the stopped at her stomach, gray skintight jeans and red converses. Her hair was still in a ponytail, though it reached the bottom of her neck.

"She's right ya know. She doesn't need a babysitter. That's Frostbite's job." Another woman walked through the door with her keys in one hand and some shopping bags in another. Star had her hair down to the small of her back. She wore red heels, blue skintight jeans, and a red shirt, with blue trims. She got rid of her hair clip and wore red lipstick.

"I don't think Frostbite's people would want her back." Danny said.

"You freeze an entire tribe one time!" Dani yelled out.

"You did worse than me." Danny responded

"At least I didn't freeze Frostbite!"

"Yeah, you froze me instead." Dani screamed and ran upstairs.

"You're apologizing to her before I make dinner." Star said, sternly.

"Okay." Danny walked upstairs and went to Dani's room. He knocked on her door.

"Go away. I'm mad at you." Danny then got an idea.

Using Star's voice, he said,"Open up." The knob turned. The door opened and showed Dani on her bed, with her hand glowing green.

Dani turned red,"You're worse the Vlad!" The door glowed green as it tried to close. Danny held the door open.

"Vlad's a lonely guy with a cat. I'm a guy with a wife and a daughter, that I love. And you're getting better at the telekinetic thing."

"Whatever." The door and Dani's hand lost the green glow."Why are you here?"

"Your mother wanted me to apologize to you-"

"Whipped." Dani commented.

"And, I wanted to know who called." Danny said.

"Some girl named Jazz told me to tell you that she's coming to see you. She didn't say when." Danny just smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks for telling me who called. I'll be sure to prepare for your aunt's return." Danny walked out of the door, leaving a happy Dani.

"I have an aunt!"

* * *

><p>"What's Dani screaming about?" Star said when Danny walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Her aunt's coming into town soon." Danny said.

"You mean Jazz or another twin sister that I never knew about?" Star said in a sarcastic tone.

Danny chuckled,"Of course I mean Jazz."

"Still good to be curious."

"Too curious if you ask me."

"Shut up." Danny smiled,"The thing is, I don't know when she'll be here."

Star walked up to Danny and kissed him. After a minute, she pulled back and said,"Don't worry, she'll turn up."

"I know, I know." Danny saw that she was going into the kitchen,"Hey, I'm helping with dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>December 23<strong>

Jazz Fenton was on a plane headed to Illinois.

"All passengers must have on seat belts before take off in 5 minutes." The mic said.

Jazz looked out of her window and said to herself,"I'm coming Danny."

Meanwhile, Danny and Star were driving home with Christmas items in the back.

Star looked out of the window and saw moving trucks at the Manson's old place.

"Danny look." Danny slowed down and turned his head to the side.

"I wonder who was finally rich enough to by that place." Star just shrugged her shoulders in response.

Meanwhile again Tucker was driving with the radio all the way up and he was singing to it.

"Ooooohhhh yeaaaaaahhh. Oooooooohhhhh ooooooohh yeaaaaaah." He had his eyes closed and was currently dodging cars and missed the 'Welcome to Amity Park' sign. He was still driving like a well known Jack Fenton when he saw the mall he was supposed to go to.

"Alright. Now for some Christmas shopping for my wife." He parked the car and ran into the store. He came out with three bags in his hand. He looked up and saw that it was night."Man how long was I in there?" He also saw that the buildings looked very familiar. Tucker ran over to the closest person."What city am I in?"

"Amity Park."

"Thanks." Tucker walked to his car and let out a breath. He was five cities away from his home. His wife was going to kill him. Unless...

"Hey babe, listen. Something came up and I won't be back until tommorow night." A little listening later,"Thanks. See you later." Tucker hung up. "Now to find a hotel to sleep in while I wait to get out of Amity... or I could see if Danny is still here. Yeah, I'll do that." Tucker got into his car and drove off like a sane person, then turned on the radio.

* * *

><p>Sam was going out driving, or searching for Fenton Works, which ever one you'd prefer. She had finally inherited her family's wealth and spent some of it on her old house and the car. Now she was searching for the famous building with the UFO on it. After driving for ten minutes, a car crashed into her rear. Her head jerked forward and feel on the seat. She opened her door to yell at the driver behind her, when said driver did the same thing.<p>

They both walked up to each other and said,"Watch where you're going!"

"Don't tell me to watch out!" They said in sync.

"Stop that!"

"Ugh!" They both turned from each other. The man said,"What were you doing anyway?"

"I was looking for someone."

"Me too." Sam turned to her car and saw that the back wheels were flat.

"I'll just find Fenton Works on foot. I won't press charges." Sam started walking away.

"You're looking for Fenton Works?" The man said.

"Yeah why?"

"I looked everywhere for the last twenty minutes. Fenton Works isn't here. Why are you looking... Sam?" Before Sam could say anything, a metal ghost fell in front of the two.

"You'll pay for that, Whelp!" Skulker flew up to a man with white hair, green eyes, and a hazmat suit on.

"Aren't I a little too old for that title, Skulker?" Danny said as he fired a blast at Skulker. The robot dodged the blast and fired four missiles.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

Danny turned to them with a,"Huh?" It was enough time for the missiles to make contact with him, sending him across the street. Skulker flew up to him with a blade in his hand.

"Goodbye, Whelp." Skulker put the blade to Danny's neck.

"Stay away from him!" Skulker turned to see a white blur hit him away from his prey. Dani turned to her father,"Wake up old man!"With a smack Danny stirred.

"Just because I'm twenty, does not mean I'm old." Danny said.

"Does in my book." Dani said as Skulker came back. He flew silently toward them. When he was in arms reach, Dani pulled out a ball and sucked Skulker into it.

"Gotta love the Ghost Ball." Dani helped her father up and both of them flew toward's their home, not knowing that Sam and Tucker were following.

* * *

><p>Danny and Dani landed on their stairs and transformed into their human forms.<p>

"Do you think that mom is mad at me for leaving under punishment?" Dani asked.

"Don't know, but I still say that you are grounded, but thanks for saving your 'old man'" Danny opened the door and went inside.

"First, come on. Second, you're welcome." Dani ran inside.

In a nearby ally, Sam and Tucker watched the whole scene, but couldn't hear them.

"So this is where Danny lives. Cool, I need a place to stay anyway." Tucker said as he ran to the door. Sam ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said.

"Going to greet an old friend and see if I can stay at his house until tomorrow." Tucker said as Sam got off of him.

They were at the door when a red sedan pulled up. The door opened to show a woman with orange hair, glasses a white school shirt and long pants that stopped at her ankles. She had on black low tops. She walked up to the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Jazz asked.

"Going to see Danny. What about you?" Sam said, a little angry.

"He's my brother. I have a right to see him whenever I want."

"Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Yep. Who are you?"

"Tucker. This is Sam." Tucker pointed to Sam. Jazz was shocked, but then pulled the two of them into a hug.

"I missed you guys. I'm sure Danny does too."

"Speaking of which, can I knock on the door so he can let us in?" Tucker said. Jazz let them go and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" They heard from inside. The door opened to Dani standing away from the door with her hand glowing green.

"Who are you?" Before any of them could answer, Danny walked up to Jazz and hugged her.

"I missed you, Jazz." Jazz returned the hug.

"I missed you too, little brother." When Danny let go of Jazz, Dani hugged her.

"Aunt Jazz!" She screamed.

Jazz was startled and asked,"Who are you little one?"

"Dani. Danny's daughter." Jazz became happy while Sam became jealous.

"Who's your mother, Dani?"

"That would be me." Star said as she came from the kitchen.

"And you would be?" Sam said with a glare.

Before Star could answer, Danny spoke up,"Who are you?"

"Tucker." Tucker said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said. Danny just stared at them.

"Sam... Tucker?" Danny just smiled,"It feels like the first time I met you two all over again." Danny held out his hand to Tucker, who gladly took it.

"I was kinda hoping that you could let me stay for tonight. I crashed, so I need to borrow your car tomorrow." Tucker said, sheepishly

"Don't worry. This is a good early Christmas present for me and Dani anyway." Danny gestured to Dani who was smiling.

"Danny, who is this?" Sam pointed to Star with a hateful expression.

"I'm sure she can explain herself, Sam." Danny turned to the kitchen." I have to finish dinner for my family and you all." Danny walked off.

"Who are you?" Sam said to Star.

"I'm Danny's wife, Star Fenton." Jazz and Tucker walked up to Star while Sam was fuming. Star was Danny's wife. That was supposed to be her, but her stupid parents separated them. They were going to pay for that but now, Sam had to find a way to get her Danny back.

"Danny is a lucky dude." Tucker commented. A shout came from the kitchen,"Tucker! Stop eyeballing my wife!" Tucker immediately backed away from Star, while she and Jazz giggled. Sam decided to go into the kitchen with Danny.

"Hey Sam." Danny said from the stove.

"Hey Danny. Long time no see." Sam said.

"Too long for my taste."

"Yeah. Anyway, Why are you married to Star?" Sam asked.

"Because I love her." Danny said simply,"Plus she helped me when I was depressed, and Dani loves her too."

"But, what about me?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you were my best friend. I admit that I had a crush on you for a while, but that was it, a crush. I love Star now Sam. S-"

"But I love you." Sam interjected.

"Sorry Sam, but I don't feel the same way. You need to move on." Danny set up the table with the food that was ready."Time to eat!" Danny called out. As everyone came in, all Sam could think about was her conversation with Danny.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Dani ran to her room to sleep and Tucker and Jazz ran to the guest rooms that were available. Danny and Star went to tteetered they had set up to wrap up the last of the presents, leaving Sam to wander the house. She eventually went upstairs and found a master bedroom. She sighed and walked to the door.<p>

Before she could leave, Danny came up to her,"You should check out Casper High nowadays. Best school in the state." Sam walked out without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>January 17<strong>

Tucker had managed to get home before Christmas and came back for the New Years party. Turns out that Danny's father had a lot of brothers and sisters. Tucker left after the party and Sam didn't attend. She was coping with the fact that Danny was married to someone other than her. Today she was going to take a look at Casper High School.

When she got there, she saw a typical nerd... hanging out with the football team.

"What the?" Sam was at a lost for words.

"Great. Isn't it?" Danny said from behind her.

"How-"

"I come here everyday, they like it too. Me and Star decided to break the A-list, and we did just that. Now they help each other." Danny gestured to the jocks cheering on someone to do pushups. "Best school in the state." Danny transformed and flew up to the clouds. Some kids saw and waved to him. He waved back and started glowing blue. He pushed his powers to the edge of his skin and gave a single gentle push. His ice powers came out and blue tendrils moved gracefully from him. They flew to the school and covered it in snow and snowflakes. Sam and everyone nearby watched in awe. The students saw this trick already, but it was still beautiful to see.

When Danny was finished, the city was covered in a light snow.

"I didn't know you could do that." Sam said when Danny came back down. He transformed back and smiled at everyone at the school.

"I didn't know a few years ago either, but Star helped me find out that I could do that." Danny kept looking at the kids."I know that you didn't like Star when we were young, but I want you to give he a chance. She helped me a lot since you, Tucker, and Jazz left." Danny said as he turned around.

Sam thought about the situation and said,"I may not like her, but if she makes you happy, then I can live with that."

Dany had a smile,"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the official ending of Rebuilding Phantom. Thank you for reading this.**


End file.
